Secret Agent Kairi, Vol 2
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Times have change in Tsuki after the city incident and when reports of local citizens possessing strange abilities start to surface, trouble again begins to stir. The action and drama starts to escalate and the people around Kairi become more in danger than before. This time, it's personal.
1. File 01: Birth by Sleep

******File 01:**** Birth by Sleep » Volume 2**

**Title based on **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_.

**This story is going to be a complete reboot than what volume one was. It is going to be like a crime drama, but with also a touch of what volume one was, while going through their personal lives.**

**If you are a new reader, I recommend reading the first volume, but it is your decision if you want to see what this one has to offer compare to volume one did, which was a more modern teen dramedy than action until the last set of chapters.**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of **_**Secret Agent Kairi, Vol. 2**_** are from the video game, **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Kairi:** Ernest Hemingway once said: "I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?" The idea of us sleeping is to regain the energy we lost during the day and to use that regain energy for the next. But, the word sleep can be use as a simile or metaphor.

Kairi throws a few punches to Roxas, but he manages to dodge her every move. The two are training in a workout room in the main headquarters of Kingdom Hearts, which is in Tokyo. It has floors mats, punching bags, and a few others that the agents could beat up to a pulp. Some were even partnering up with each other like Kairi and Roxas are doing now. The two are wearing sports wear. "When did you get so good at dodging?" Kairi tells Roxas, gasping for air because he was wearing her out. She throws a punch, but he dodges it again and grabs it, twisting her into his grasp.

"Training Kairi. I have been training for quite a while," he mumbled in her ear. She scoffed.

"Yeah, well…" Kairi then uses his weight against him and flips him, sending him to groan on the ground. "Gotta train harder to bring this chick done." She sticks her tongue at him and holds out her hand, helping him up. Then Tifa, the teacher of the class, comes to the two.

"Roxas got his butt kicked by you? Again?" Tifa said to Kairi, making the red auburn hair girl turn to her. During the summer, Kairi's hair grew longer that it goes down her triceps and part of her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Sorry, but Roxy here does not have much training like I do," she responded, walking towards him. "I was born for this." Kairi sensed something behind her, and moved out of the way and saw Roxas brush past her. He was trying to tackle her down. "See?"

"How did you know I was coming?" Roxas asked.

"Senses," Kairi replied, which made Ven raise his eyebrow. "It's just a thing I have." She smiled at him.

Elsewhere, Yuffie shots a handgun, with goggles and gun earmuffs, at a target drawing away from her so she can improve her accuracy from a distance. She fires the bullets, but he shoots only the sides and never the middle of the forehead of the human cardboard moving. "Hold still!" she gritted under her teeth. She still can't get a bullseye and groans. "That is it! Aaah!" She decided to shoot like crazy and haphazardly shoots anything in front of her while she screams in frustration. She pulls the trigger continuously when she hears it click.

"Yuffie, at least control yourself," Cloud informed her through the intercom, watching from behind as he was observing her and other trainees behind a glass window. "Aqua is very serious about these new training programs and you need to be too." Yuffie sighs.

"I can't even shoot a bullseye," she pouted. "I mean, Kairi can and she doesn't even try!"

"Beginner's luck," Cloud replied. "Just take five." Yuffie puts the gun and walks out of the shooting range.

In another part of the agency, Sora types on a computer, in a room full of others like him, as he too is in a training program by Kingdom Hearts to train young analysts. Aerith is the teacher as she specialized in a computer class back in college, but she also had Zack with her to give a hand since she did not fully knew computers like he did. "Come on guys! Time is running out and not one of you has located and made contact with your lost _comrade_ on the battlefield. I may be an operative, but I can also be an analyst like you all," he told the students.

"Shoots," Sora whispered as he saw that only thirty seconds were left on the clock behind Zack.

"Google Earth is a cheat system and we are pushing your skills!" Zack shouted.

Sora moves the computer mouse, looking at the screen as tries to get to find the signal of his alley. He types in something and get a faint signal and the screen. "I found it!" he shouted, rising up in his seat in victory. It did however, drew in some stares at him and he sat back down.

"Congrats Sora," Zack said with a smile.

**Kairi:** What that quotes means is that we use sleep to escape the dreadful reality because when we wake up, we have to live through of what reality has in store for us. Sometimes it is harsh or it is joyful, but never in between. Dreaming is what we do to build this fantasy that puts a smile on our faces. When we can't rely on the movies for it, we make up our own.

Back in Tsuki, Namine works on a painting on an easel in her room as Riku comes in with McDonalds in his hands, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for bringing me lunch Riku," she said, putting down her paintbrush by her drawing. She opens her bag to find he brought her favorite. "Yay! Angus mushroom!" She opens it and immediately takes a bite out of it, making Riku's eyes widen.

"I've seen you hungry before, but not as much as this time," he replied, putting some French fries in his mouth and talked still. "You look like a pig," he mumbled with food. Namine gave him an odd look as she shallows her food.

"Oh, I'm the pig?" she replied. "Stop talking with your mouth full you hypocrite." The couple continues to eat until Riku spoke up again.

"Hey, I know it has been like three months already, but are sure you are doing okay?" Namine stops eating and sighs.

"Yes Riku. I am fine. Hayner and I have been through therapy already. I am not going through PTSD." (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder)

"Yeah but, what happens when we return to school. I don't want you to go through pain again. They say one doesn't face the disorder unless you go through a similar situation or is brought back to the place where it started," Riku explained to her out of concern.

"Riku… can we please not talk about it? I just want to forget what happen that night." Riku did what he was told and the two continue to eat their food. _"Plus, it is Hayner we should worry about more,"_ she thought in her head.

**Kairi: **But in life, there is also a mirror image and the opposite of a dream is a nightmare. One would want to wake up because it portrays what we fear most. And the very minute you're in it, you want to rouse up to the occasion. Several wake up scared or in tears. They are stricken in terror feeling like they need to be saved.

The mall elevator doors open revealing Hayner in a wheelchair as Olette pushes him out with Pence and Xion following behind, eating some sea-salt ice cream. Nothing has been really the same since that day, but Hayner is pulling through. "How long do I have to be in this old geezer chair?" he complained and Olette only sighed.

"You heard the doctor Hayner," Olette replied. "You won't be walking for a while. Like till October or November while."

"Remember you had numerous cuts on your legs," Pence tells him. "Don't expect your wounds to heal miraculously."

"Hmph." Hayner crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "But our basketball team needs me! They'll fall apart if I'm not there." He was indeed the start player of the team as he kept them together from fighting or going off track. "There is no guy like me out there!"

"Stop complaining and eat this!" Xion shoved the ice cream into his mouth. "Maybe this will ease you down."

**Kairi: **Then there is another reason why people sleep. For some, everyday they wait for something to change. Tired of the usual routine they follow or something terrible had happen. They sleep it off. Waiting to wake up. Waiting for a new beginning.

Kairi and Roxas walk out of the room and decide to go to the cafeteria for some dinner. They were really hungry. "Well, that certainly was a fun workout," Kairi said with a smile on her face. "Did you have a good time Roxas?" She giggles knowing he is still upset for what happen.

"Can't believe you always kick my butt. I have an unfair advantage cuz' you had years of training!"

"Courtesy of Kingdom Hearts." Kairi winked and then the two run into Yuffie and Sora. "Hey Yuffie, we're going to go eat dinner. Wanna come string along? These classes are giving me a headache."

"Anything to get me out of here!" Yuffie cheered and dashed off, leaving her friends in the dust.

"That girl can run…" Sora trailed off.

"Well I have to be somewhere," Roxas informed about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to the computer room for a quickie," he replied.

"To do what?"

"Something." Kairi raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Okay… I'm gonna… let you go and do your _something_. Now bye." Roxas left with only Kairi and Sora left. "Should I be worry?" Sora puts his arms around Kairi.

"Nah, we can trust Roxas. Now lets go eat!" he said, dragging her by her feet, which makes her turn around and grab his hand.

Terra enters into the monitor room where other fellow Kingdom Hearts workers and agents are. They keep monitoring the Tokyo and other places in Japan while keeping an eye out for Organization XIII, which by the way have been under radar as usual. He comes across his close friend Ven talking to someone. "You know Terra, while this may be an easy job, it's also the most boring job out there," his spiky blonde friend said.

"I know, but you know Aqua isn't taking any chances after what happened. Tsuki City is still under reconstruction from the damages that were made."

"By the way, where is our bluebird?" Terra chuckled.

"Going on a small shopping trip with the girls. They should be leaving soon after the classes were done."

"This is her tenth shopping trip for a wedding dress. You think the phrase 'lucky number three' would have suffice for her."

"Can I ask you a question Ven?"

"Shoots."

"Do you still have feelings for Aqua."

"No, of course not," he replied with a smile.

"Good to hear." Ven turns his seat around as Terra leaves the room and he makes a distressful look on his face.

**Kairi:** Their birth by sleep.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

"Okay, I think we should totally ditch this place today and have fun with our friends," Yuffie suggested while eating some chocolate pudding. The four of them were in their usual hangout, which is actually Kairi and her family's quarters/housing area. They all were in Kairi's room eating some snacks. "It is a complete snore fest here and there are better things out there for us."

"Yeah well, our other friends are back in Tsuki Yuffie," Kairi explained to her.

"So," Yuffie replied and puts takes another dip in her pudding. Who says our agency can't fly us to Tsuki in a private jet?" Kairi just rolled her eyes amused with her friend.

"There are already problems anyways," Roxas adds. "I mean, our lives have these crazy love triangles, well, I didn't think so until I had a small talk with my dad where he said he might still have feeling for my mom—"

"And my mom has two guys swooning over here."

"I thought you said Cloud got over her."

"I don't think he did. I can tell he is still harboring some feelings. Let's face it, we're stuck in a soap opera."

"But wait! There is the ever loving Roxine or Namixas," Yuffie continued, but thought about the couple name. "Nah, sounds lame to say, but better to read. Hey! Would it be terrible of us to try and break up Riku and Namine for Roxas?" There goes Yuffie again with her crazy ideas.

"Scratch that. We're stuck in a _teen_ soap opera," Kairi fixed. "And yes Yuffie. It would be cuz' trust me, I'm borderline on doing that myself. I just have Sora here," she said, patting her boyfriend on the back. "To keep me at bay from it happening."

"They seem happy though and I don't want to see Namine sad again," Roxas complained, trying to give an excuse for his friends not to destroy the relationship.

"Oh please, you would want Riku sad instead," Sora blurted out, putting a chip in his mouth.

"So true," Roxas immediately replied. "Maybe we should devise plan to like… send Riku to Antarctica or something! This agency has that kind of power right?" All of his friends stop and look at him with food halfway through their mouths. "You're right," he said, returning to his normal self. "Maybe that is too Yuffie of a plan."

"See? Isn't it great to think like me?" Yuffie flattered herself, feeling honored.

"Not really," Roxas bluntly replied, making Yuffie gasp. This resulted in her slapping the back of his head. "Hey!" All of a sudden, a red alarm is sound, making the boys go into panic.

"What is that? Are we under attack?" Sora shouts, ducking for cover. Kairi just strangely looks at her boyfriend. She sighs and picks him up.

"No we're not under attack," she said calmly. "It's only the alarm saying there is an urgent mission. So now we head to the monitor room." Sora groans, being annoyed at the situation. "Come on. No point in whining." She then starts to push Sora behind his back as they head for the monitor room. By the time they get there, nothing seems to be going on. "Um… isn't there a problem out there?" Aqua turns towards her.

"Whoops, guess your father didn't get my message. Sound off!" A worker then turns off the red alarm as everything returns back to normal. "Sorry guys, false alarm. We sought to see if that alarm still works."

"I ran here for nothing," Sora pouted, only to get slap on the shoulder from Kairi.

"I pushed you here."

"Why are guys still here? Don't you youngsters go out and have fun in the world? Not like anything major is going to happen anytime soon." With that, she walks away to attend to other duties.

"It's hard to believe she's my mom sometimes," Roxas pointed out.

"I still can't digest the idea she is even your mom," Yuffie said, walking away and throws food over shoulder, which Sora catches and puts in the trash. "Thanks Sora! Knew you would always throw the trash."

"I'm OCD like that. But my auntie has a point. We do need to get out into the real world. Don't want to end up like Kairi here." Sora felt his skin crawled and looked to see Kairi glaring at him. "Ahehe… sorry Kai."

"I heard a summer festival is going on right now," Yuffie said.

"Summer festival? What's that?" Kairi's friends felt like dropping on the floor.

"You don't know what a summer festival is?" Sora screamed at her, but not in a fierce way. "It's a cultural tradition in this country and you don't know what a summer festival is?"

"Nope. Sorry. Haha…" Kairi replied, nervously scratching the back of her head. "I told you: I've been home schooled up until I came to Tsuki. Some things are new to me like se—"

"Ok!" Yuffie immediately covered her mouth, but she tried to talk as it came out as muffles. "I think we can establish that Kairi here is pretty naïve." The boys eyed here. "What?" Yuffie then covered her ears. "Do you want to taint her mind of—what am I saying? To the summer festival!"

**Tsuki, Japan**

Back in Tsuki, Namine and the others were also at a summer festival. It is being held in Radiant Garden Park. Various attractions were everywhere, such as small rides, food stands, arcades, etc. It was the whole package because "It sucks Kairi isn't here. Or Yuffie. Or Sora and Roxas. Their families just had to take them to Tokyo for the summer. I want to go to Tokyo." Namine sighs and continues walking, holding Riku's hand. "I'm in the mood for some takoyaki," she said, looking at some of the food stands. "Maybe some okonomiyaki!"

"I'll buy you some." Riku flashed a smile at her, which lit her eyes up. "Let's go." And off the two went to the okonomiyaki stand. Behind them were the others looking at the two. Namine sure has been acting normal lately after the incident. Some of them think it is a façade to cover up the pain or that she deals with when she goes to bed.

"Someone has lately become a food craver," Pence points out with a deem look. "Probably more than me." He then felt a small slap on the shoulder.

"She's is finding a way to deal with pain," Olette whispered to him, who was pushing Hayner in his wheel chair.

"By eating tons of food?" Pence asked. "For the past weeks, she's been doing that. I'm worried she'll get fat." Another hit came to him, but harder. "Hey!"

"I swear Pence, sometimes you're insensitive to us girls' feelings. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Olette pushes Hayner and continues to say, "Plus, blondie has high metabolism. It's why she is such a slender girl. Wished I had that."

Then he hears Hayner's voice too as it fades out. "You should listen to her Pence. She's always right." Xion comes by at his side.

"Pray. That's all we can do because I don't think two months is good enough to rid of something from what they experienced. Wanna got to the shrine to do so?" she offered. Pence nodded and the two walk off.

Riku gives the man the amount of yen he owes and is given the two packs of okonomiyaki to his hand. "Here you go Namine." The two sit down on a nearby bench and talk. "Can't believe I'm a senior now. Where did the days go by?" Namines and takes a bit of her food, chew, and shallows it.

"I know right. I'm kind of wishing to be in the same room as everyone else. Before, I was loner in my classes except in art where I had Roxas. Point is, I wonder how everything will develop in the upcoming days. All of us seem to be proud who we are and yet, how would we fully mature into adults? Well-developed people?" Namine takes another bite looking into the sky and back at Riku.

"Hmm, one step at a time I guess." There is a pause. "Must we think about this now?"

"Yes. After what happen, I've noticed how short life can be." Riku raises his eyebrow. "I know. The typical clichéd written plot after someone is put on the edge of death. Heck, it _is_ commonly said, but also very true."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Yesterday, when we were at your house eating McDonalds, I went through some of your stuff when you was gone." The atmosphere suddenly changed as Riku's tone sounded serious and it made Namine feel weary already. She felt violated that her boyfriend went through her stuff without asking, but remains calm.

"Y-you went through my stuff? _Exactly_ what stuff?"

"I've come across some draw—"

There was a reason why she always is secure about her drawings to Riku. She didn't know how he would react unlike her friends. She thought he had a different opinion than them. "Oh no, Riku. I was going through a rough—"

"Rough? I was gonna say you're really great cuz' you were always so secure about your art to me." Namine wanted to slap him. She almost had a heart attack. "All I can say is that you will really big one day. In fact, I think I know what to get you for Christmas now."

"Please don't let it be a sketchbook, a set of pencils, or anything to obvious for an artist like me."

"Aww, but I was thinking that," Riku pouted.

"I know, but I would actually want something I never heard of, but something I can use when I draw."

"That narrows it down," he replied, making Namine giggle.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Here in Tokyo, the summer festival activities going on are at the Samba Carnival along with the Obon Festival held at night for the candle light ritual. Kairi is in indulging herself into the social acts that are present, learning new things she never got to experience. She walks in the presence of other, holding onto Sora's hand with her right, and has a caramel apple in the other. "This is really good yet odd. What's it called again?"

"A caramel apple Kairi," Sora replied. "One of my favorite sweets."

"Favorite? Anything sweet is your fav. You're a sweet tooth remember?"

"I know. I was waiting for you to say that." He grinned, which made Kairi smile.

"Hello young couple," a woman shouted from one of the gaming stands. "You look like you two would be into this." Obviously the woman was trying to get them to pay, but the prizes that are hanging on the wall are appealing since they were huge stuff animals.

"We are?" Kairi was dumbfounded as Sora elbows her. "I mean, of course we are!" The two lovebirds walk to the stand to see what kind of game it is. "Soo… umm, what kind of game is it?"

"The game is called Ring TossThe goal of the game is to throw these rings onto the top of these bottles," the lady said, showing her the bottles behind her. "If you manage to win, you get these fabulous prizes," she continued in an amusing voice. Kairi looks at some of them and noticed her favorite childhood cartoon.

"Totoro!" she cheered and jumped. The big stuff Totoro was half the height of Sora so it was almost as tall as Kairi too.

"Don't worry Kairi! I will get you that toy!" he offered. He steps up to pay up and is given a few small rings for him to toss.

**5 minutes later…**

"Good things come to those who wait right?" Sora laughed, giving another set of money to the stand lady.

**10 minutes later…**

"Still trying Kairi! Gonna get you that prize!" Behind him was her, who was sipping their shared soda.

"I'm going to some more coke Sora," she said, getting up and leaves.

**15 minutes later…**

"It's okay," Kairi tells a gloomy Sora while holding onto her big prize, the stuff Totoro. She slowly pats him on top of his right shoulder. "Maybe another day." The day is still young and now Kairi has to carry her heavy prize. "Okay, I think we should've took it when we leave this place. No wait." Kairi takes out her cellphone and dials for someone. "Hey, can you send someone get this giant of stuffing off my hands. Mhm. Thanks!"

"You called someone for the agency to do your job?"

"Oh no." There was a small pause as Sora kept on looking at Kairi. "W-what?" He continues to stare at her. "Would you stop looking at me like that? I will tell you: I called Aqua's intern. That man would do anything to please us. Now let's go and experience new things."

"You mean _you_," Sora added. Soon, they fell a rough rush of air passing through them with paper and thrash flying around them. "What the heck was that?" The two move their heads in the direction it went and truly saw a boy pushing at the age of twelve. "Was that him?"

"I don't think so." They kept their eagle eyes on him and glanced to see he was stealing some food. He gets busted, but quickly rushes off at the speed of light. It made their mouths drop.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

Sora and Kairi immediately run to their friends who are at the food stands, eating at a table. "Guys! We have a problem!" Kairi tells Yuffie and Roxas in a panic. Her friends turn their heads to them with mouthfuls of food. Kairi flashes them a frightful look and says, "Alright, I'm gonna have to tell you chew and shallow your guys' food."

Yuffie shallows her food, wipes her mouth with a napkin, and asks away, "What is it? We were in the middle of an eating contest!"

"Haha, that explains the food," Sora commented.

"Why are you carrying a giant Totoro around here Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"I got it in a con—wait! I can't forget what me and Sora witness," she said, trying to get everybody on the same page. "After I won the ring toss game, we saw a boy steal and quickly run off. Run off as in the speed of light!" Things got quiet and a piece of gyoza came off Roxas' fork.

"You do realize how high you just sounded?" Yuffie asked her.

"No! She's serious! We both saw him run off like a rabbit! Only a billion times faster!" The two still were clueless because it is still too hard to believe. "You know, like the rabbit talisman!" Still not working as they had a blunt look on their faces. "From _Jackie Chan Adventures_!"

"Aaahhh..." they both trailed off.

"It's still weird," Yuffie added. The two were getting a little irritated now.

"Hurry and get off your lazy butts off those chairs!" Sora shouted.

Kairi takes out her phone to make contact. "HQ?"

Back there, a loud beep sounds in at the large monitor room and Aqua answers to the request. "Hello?"

"Ms. Toyoguchi, um, how do I say this? A little boy has some magical powers?" she said.

"Is this a prank call Agent Gainsborough? If it is, them I'm hanging up now." Aqua is about to turn off her headset, but Kairi stopped. "I need images. Send me one of the target and we will see what we can do about it. Over and out."

"Pictures?" Kairi stares at her phone and look at her friends. "How on earth do I take a picture of a boy going at the speed of light? Is there a camera for that?" A pause came around. "I would want to call Pence, but I don't know how to send the picture from a camera."

"That's cuz you can't Kairi," Roxas told her.

"Put a cork in it!" she replied. "Guess we have to do this on our own. Forget what the Bluebird said."

"What happen to calling her the Blue Hair Monster?" Yuffie asked.

"Too much syllables to say." The four devise a plan to get the little boy, but the question is, "How would they find him?" They look around the place and asked various people in the park. No one recalled anything, which drove some mad. How could they miss a high speed running boy? Surely they must have seen him. Then they start to ask the people in the booths and they report that some of their food or inventory were reported being missing or stolen.

"Where would a derange kid be at this hour?" Sora thinks. "And where would he hide all this stuff? Is there a motive?"

"Motive? It's only a kid stealing. There isn't one."

"But that power he has… its non-human," Kairi speculated. "I smell that Organization XIII is somehow involved in this. And that I'm tired carrying this thing all over the place." She then dumps her giant Totoro in Sora's hands. "Thanks Sora! You're the best boyfriend a girl can ask!"

"My pleasure," he groaned and she flashes him a smile. "What happen to that guy you called?"

"Let's talk about this later because we have to catch this child first and interrogate him." A rush of air passed by them and they discover their target. "Time to set the trap." Kairi saw him coming and ran to the nearby smoothie stand they were by. "I'm sorry for this," she told the man, grabbing a handful of cups filled with fruity smoothies and ran off.

"Miss! You have to pay for that!"

"I'll pay you back soon!" she shouted back at him and returns to her friends. "Okay guys, hurry and grab some because we are going to create a large spill." She looks over right shoulder and saw him coming nearby. "Now!" The four of them throw the drink to the ground, creating a huge spill with a mixture of colors joined together like a rainbow.

"It's so beautiful!" Yuffie busted out her phone. "Like a mural!" She takes the photo and then they unknown child manage to slip on it, but slides down the path, trying to stop and he does. By crashing into a trashcan. Yuffie took picture of the scene too. "He never knew what hit him, but I am in the mood a for a smoothie now." She runs off to it.

**Somewhere else in Tokyo…**

Aerith and Tifa have lunch together at a pancake house. Originally, Aqua was suppose to come, but didn't take the offer. They settle in their seats and are given menus. "I've always wanted to check this place out," Aerith said, looking around. "I pass it most of the time and the aroma smells outstanding. I had to bring my friends here."

"Too bad the future wife couldn't come. For a pancake house to have its own menu instead going to a counter, they must have excellent chefs," Tifa added.

"So what are you getting?"

"Whoa, slow down girl. We just got here and you're already ordering?"

"I'm hungry. I had to teach a class about medicine and compounds early morning. As much as I love that subject, the trainees make me want to fail them all."

"Don't worry. This summer program will end soon and we will all be heading back to Tsuki. I heard the repairs on the city are almost the done, the school is looking new, and the extension of our house is looking awesome!" While looking at their menus, Tifa couldn't help but ask Aerith something. "Hey Aeris…"

"Heh, you barely call me by nickname Tif Tif."

"I hate that name you gave me," she pouted.

"I do that to annoy you," Aerith giggled.

"So the big day is coming up in…"

"October."

"Have you made up your mind?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to be with Zack?"

"Please don't put doubts in my head Tifa. I've already my decision. Not gonna let of a bunch of Zack and Aerith fans mad."

"Fans?"

"Never mind that, let's order now!"

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

**Kingdom Hearts HQ**

The operative musketeers had taken the kid back to KH inside an interrogation room. Everything is plain dark grey walls, ceiling and floor with one lamplight hanging above, and a table. "Um, hello, is anybody there? It's kind of scary actually," the kid confessed. There is no response until a familiar music start to play and lights start to flash on someone.

"Prepare for trouble!" Kairi shouts.

"And make it double, double!" Sora shouts. The kid got a dumbfounded look on his face from the scene he is watching.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Yuffie shouts.

"To unite all people within our nation!" Roxas shouts.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" Kairi continued

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Sora adds.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

"And Yuffie!"

"Roxas!

"Team Rocket blasts to the speed of light!" Yuffie adds.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight all of us!" Roxas finished. The boy stared at them strangely while they were talking how fun it was to do their imitation from Pokemon. They were only missing the outfits. "All right boy, time to get to business," Roxas suddenly said, getting serious. "Where did you get those powers? I mean power."

"You mean this?" He swiftly runs across the table, knocking Roxas off his feet, making his fellow friends giggle a little, and he returns to his seat being calm. "To be honest with you, I don't recall any memory on how I did."

"What's you name kid?" Sora asked.

"Luneth, but my friends call me the Onion Knight!" Luneth cheered.

"H-huh? Say what now?" Yuffie commented.

"I play these medieval type games with my three other friends that's why."

"And why are you stealing?" Kairi nicely asked him. "A kid your age should have some parents keeping an eye on you." The boy looked away from her, crosses his arms as she kept closing in, putting on a cute face for him to talk. "Come on, please talk to us." Luneth took a quick peek and knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, I will, for _you_," he smirked, which made Sora raise an eyebrow. "And maybe a date."

"Sorry. I have a boyfriend who happens to be right behind me."

Luneth tilts his head and says, "Who cares. He's a scrawny guy."

Sora snaps and goes after him saying, "Why I outta—!" Roxas goes after him and locks Sora from behind. "Let me go! It will only be a second to beat him!" Roxas lets him and go, which probably was a mistake. He grabs him again by the time his cousin lands on the table about to strangle the guy. "I said a second!"

"Which did happen! Now control yourself! He's only a kid!"

"Yeah! A pain the ass kid!" Sora growled, trying to get out of Roxas' grasp. The door slides opens, revealing Aqua as she comes inside the room.

"Let's stop now. Watching this is dreadful enough," she announces. "You four need to work on your interrogation skills because this is going nowhere." The four start to leave the room, but Aqua shouts, "Except you Kairi. You stay." Kairi turned around and hesitantly walks to her side. Sora, Roxas, and Yuffie walk out and go to the window to watch the scene.

"I should totally install this window in my room!" Yuffie examined it. "I mean, we can see them from here, but on the other side, they can't see us." Soon, they watch the scene with Kairi sitting on a chair in front of Luneth and Aqua watching over her like a hawk.

"So, um, can you recall any memory before you had these strange abilities?"

"I already told you. I can't."

"Good enough for me," Aqua blurted out, walking out the room.

"W-wait! What?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to prep the memory system so we can tap into his brain and have images appear onto the screen. His eyes will help project that, but he will have to undergo a slumber for it to work," Aqua explained to her. This frightens the kid and he ran to hug Kairi. "No worries youngster, Kairi will be there by your side."

Sora looked down on the ground with his eye twitching. "The little brat gets to spend time with her? He only hugs her because he knew Kairi would have to come with."

"While this may be one of our best equipment, it takes a while for it to even fully turn on. I will beep you in when it's ready," Aqua tells Kairi and leaves the room while her friends comes in. Sora and Luneth glare at each other and everyone inside could feel it.

"Wimp," Sora blurted out.

"Scrawny!" Sora made an angry rush for him, but Roxas and Yuffie grabs him while Luneth uses Kairi for cover. "You are so gonna get it one day!"

**Kairi:** Are you wishing for someone to save you? A simple wake you up from your birth by sleep? What happens when you wake up? You might just forget about everything. Or maybe you are tiring to remember to what you did wrong so you can finally awaken to this new day you wait for.

Riku is running while flying a kite, and Namine sits there watching him. "Who would've of thought you would get a boyfriend?" Olette blurted out from behind. "Hey." She took a seat next to her and watch the other boys playfully tackle Riku, and see Xion simply softly patting his head saying a sentence they could not hear.

"Believe me, I'm still that girl when we first met at that diner," Namine replied, forcing a smile.

"Hey yeah, why were you there? It didn't occur to me till now."

"That was the day when my parents had to leave for America again. We had dinner plans, but it was cancelled. Heh, what a shocker," she rolled her eyes. "Even after everything that has happen, they still didn't bother to buy a plane ticket straight here to check up on their daughter. It was over the phone."

"Don't talk like that. Every parent loves their child. They just can't find a way to balance it out."

"Yeah, we all need to balance things out, but life isn't fair."

**Kairi:** To atone for what was done. Nobody can go back to the past. Things happen for a reason you know. Can't find it? Go look for it. Plain and simple.

Cloud looks at the computer screen types a specific name: Sephiroth into the search box of the agent's criminal biographies.

**Kairi:** Or you can simply ask yourself or another for the answer. You may get a different response from both sides, but it's your decision to know which one sounds true to you.

Kairi and Luneth were the only ones left in the room seeing that her friends had to guide Sora out to get some air. Silence stands between the two with them staring at each from across the table. "So tell me, what is a boy like you doing over here alone stealing things that don't belong to you?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Kairi was surprised of how straightforward he was.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. They fight constantly and I just sit in my room with that door closed, but that can't stop their voices. I'm only a little kid who barely understands adults because I never wanted to get involved with that. But…"

"But what?"

"I never saw this coming. It just… happened." Kairi suddenly felt dreadful, thinking how she would react to this situation.

**Kairi:** And with these new beginnings

Roxas is on the computer lab chatting with someone. There is no one in the room because he did this in secret and never told anybody about it. He types: "So what's going on over there?"

"I don't know, but there will be an important meeting tomorrow. I will give you details," it says on the screen.

Roxas replies with: "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get caught."

"Don't worry Roxy. I've got this whole thing under wraps. Got it memorized?" Roxas smirks and just stares at the screen.

**Kairi:** You can always expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Hmm… the main plot of this volume will start to reveal itself more in the next two chapters, and that is where this story will finally get a start. The first three chapters are to jump start this for the whole story like how I did last time.**

**Thank you to those who have read the first and just read the sequel. If you're new, you can check out the first story on my page where it is simply called, **_**Secret Agent Kairi**_**.**

_**Thanks for reading! Review to leave your thoughts!**_


	2. File 02: Into the New World

******File 02:** ** Into the New World » Volume 2**

**Title based on the song of the same name by Girls' Generation (SNSD).**

**Okay, the last scene from the last chapter must have misled you guys. It's the other way around, which means Axel is helping them, but in secret so no one knows about this. But that's the only thing of what I have in store. I have big plans for a lot of the characters this time around.**

******Genre:** ** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:** ** The following characters of **_**Secret Agent Kairi, Vol. 2**_** are from the video game, **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

**Kairi:** My name is Kairi Gainsborough. In case some of you who are quite new to this story or say you have read this story, but really didn't, I am a secret agent for an organization called Kingdom Hearts. Designed to take out anything that threatens the county of Japan that goes beyond police's hand and to those higher ups. I was isolated from civilization up until a year ago.

Kairi walks out of the elevator and enters the clean grey concrete hallways of the agency carrying a stack of papers in her hands, passing by her fellow colleges and offices. Her dog, Hoshi, sees her and walks by her side. "Hello Hoshi," she greeted while walking still. "Hope you didn't do anything bad now." He replied with a bark. "Good boy. Last time you made a mess in the Bluebird's office, but I don't blame ya." She laughed.

Next thing she knew, Sora walks to her side. "I see they gave you messenger duty today huh."

"Yeah well, this is nothing," Kairi replied until she slipped on a recently cleaned floor, but Sora catches before the stack of papers fell. "Thanks." They continue to walk to wherever she is heading for and their conversation.

"Why were you given this anyways?"

"Due to yesterday's event, the Bluebird has made go down the file storage room to dig up Vexen's past work." Kairi adjusts herself to hold on the stack or it will fall and continues. "And this is what it is. About twelve inches of paper, maybe even more."

"All of because of that kid," he scoffed at.

"He has a name."

"Yeah, but he's such a brat that it's not worth remembering."

"He's not that bad."

"To you! That little guy called me scrawny." Kairi examines her boyfriend.

"You gotta admit… you kind of are," she shamelessly admitted. Hoshi barked a few times. "See, he agrees."

"Even my own girlfriend and her dog." Sora felt offended. "I should just leave you two!" he dramatically said, but Kairi knew he was messing around.

"You goofball. Stop fooling around or I'll kung fu your butt back to some island or something."

"I know." He returned to normal and hugs her, giving her a kiss on her forehead while saying, "I like you too much to do that." He laughed after. "Oh, and guess what? You probably don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"It's my mom's due month."

"Congrats. When are you guys gonna expect the baby?"

"Who knows? Probably late this month, heck, I don't know."

"By the way, do you know where Roxas and Yuffie are?"

Kairi thought about it and says, "No I haven't."

"They better hurry and show up at the meeting or the Bluebird will dive in to swoop them."

**Kairi:** For the past months, I have grown to learn new things that are fairly new to me, but I still can pack of punch with that innocent naïve look. I've managed to make what people call them: friends and a boyfriend. Something I never really had, much less what a couple does. I have experienced some crazy things with them. Things I never thought would happen around me that didn't involve me taking someone out or infiltrating some facility. They too, have their own stories to follow.

"Alright!" Yuffie excitably said, showing Roxas a blueprint of their high school. "Here is the map of the school."

"Where did you get these blueprints?" he skeptically asked. "You didn't get into trouble for this did you?"

"It was really hard," she quickly replied.

"_Can I please have the blueprints to Tsuki High?" Yuffie asked the man._

"_Sure. Here you go!" he happily replied, handing the map over._

"I had to throw in a punch or two to force him to give it," she smiled, throwing punches. "Anyways, we need map out a plan for you and Namine to get together. One of you guys will distract Riku," she explained and points to the school basement. "And knock him out, locking him right here in the school's basement." Roxas' raises his left eyebrow.

"Is that all? You've could've just told me that instead of getting the map."

"Hey! You never know!" she loudly said, rolling up the map. "We might need this in the future. There might be even a secret passageway into the school. Oohhhh! That sounds exciting."

Roxas turns around and sighs with his right hand in hair, "I just had to go to her didn't I?"

"What was that?" she shouted and Roxas reverted back to her.

"Nothing!" Yuffie sometimes scared him.

**Kairi:** Now what you are probably thinking: "What's the purpose of this story or what is the main objective for this volume?" Well, if you must know, our objective as agency is to take down Organization XIII. An organization that creates viral weaponry with hopes of one day taking over the world. _Very_ original huh?

Kairi and Sora arrive in the conference room with Aqua. "Here are the stacks of files you ordered me Miss," she said, dropping it on the table near Ven. The two take their seats next to each along with Terra, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, and Leon with Roxas, Yuffie, and Tifa missing, but none noticed they were gone except for Tifa, who is teaching a class at the moment, and they continued on.

"Now then, let us start this conference," Terra stated.

"Sometimes I forget he's the one running this place," Sora whispered to Kairi while Terra speaks.

"Me too," she softly replied. "It seems like Aqua always calls the shots of this agency."

"I hear talking," Aqua said out of the blue, which made the couple stop and glue their eyes on Terra.

"It seems our little friend," Terra said, while passing by a computer screen that turns on to show Luneth's profile. "Was injected by an unknown material. It is probably from Vexen's box of wonders when he begun to experiment on people with the help of Xehanort. Our objective is to find out what that is." Aerith raises her hand. "Yes?"

"If he did begin this long ago, then why is it happening now? And why this boy? It's kind of odd."

"I speculate that after we stopped their past plans, they decided to go back to this, but from what I gathered," Terra explained, while looking at the pile next to Ven as he was looking for something. He pulled out a certain file, but it caused the stack to collapse and land on his blonde friend. However, he still continued. "Vexen could never fully create one person with special power without them dispersing."

Ven gets out of the pile of papers and roughly says, "Thanks a lot _friend_." But Terra ignored it.

"Dispersing?" Kairi curiously said.

"Eventually the subject would melt or dissolve you say at some point. However, our guy here has had it for almost a year now."

"Say what now? I'm getting lost," Sora dumbly said. "He had that… _thing_ in him for almost a year? How is that possible?"

"Glad you asked," Terra replied, pulling up a screen of a montage of newspaper articles. "It appears that about a year ago or two, people around Japan were reported missing for long periods of time and appearing once again as if nothing happen to them with no memory. They were brain washed."

**Kairi:** About four months ago, there was an incident in the city of Tsuki. The organization tried to destroy and take over the city with their experiments called the Nobodies. It was a tough battle full of twists and turns, but we managed to stop them. This whole battle with the organization started many years ago with Terra's father, who was killed by Xehanort, the main antagonist of this story.

"Hey Namine," Xion said, walking into her blonde friend's room.

Namine turns around and greets her friend with a smile. "Hello Xion." And turns it back as if she was playing with something. Xion glances at her friend and had the urge to ask a question.

"How come it seems that you aren't dealing with any sort of pain like Hayner?"

"What do you mean?" Namine asked, not looking back, as she was playing lifting her new puppy, making it stand on two feet.

Xion walks towards her. "I mean, you seem normal for someone who went through a eminent deal of pain. Hayner is experiencing nightmares and he has a few paranoid moments that someone is out to get him—when did you get a puppy? It's so cute!" She forgot about everything else because the puppy, a shiba bred, was too cute to pass and bends down on the carpet floor.

"I know right! Isn't she adorable?" Namine said, getting excited. "I named her Mizuki! It means 'beautiful moon' you know."

"Heh, funny. Kairi's dog name it Hoshi and that means 'star'. Guess great minds think alike. Why'd you get one?"

"I don't know. I felt a little lonely and this was the first thing that came to mind. So I went with one of my favorite maids, who is my friend, and went to get this cutie," Namine answered, rubbing her pet's head. "The best part was that she looks exactly like that dog from _Persona 3_! She has the gray and white fur to match!"

"Now Hoshi has someone to play with," Xion added, rubbing the puppy's stomach.

"Heeeyyyy! You wanna go to the Highwind today?" Namine randomly asked.

"Right now? But I just got here."

"We'll take your car."

"I got here by bus."

"Then we'll take the bus! Let's go!" Namine drags Xion out of the room and the two head for the diner.

**Kairi:** Now that you're up to speed of the general story. Don't expect this one to be the same as the last. It's going to be a whole new world with a new set of rules that is to just make everybody's lives crazier and complicated. You're either ready or your not. Which one is it gonna be?

"Sounds like something out of a movie," Zack commented. "Did these people _awaken_ to their power?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Terra answered. "Which is why we luckily located the organization's new headquarters and our goal is to retrieve as much information about this as possible."

"I swear, this guys need to come up with some radar jam thing or something. The point of a hideout is to never be found."

"Yeah, well, some of them are idiots. I mean… we kicked their butt." Kairi and Sora do a high-five with each other as the two saw Terra raising his eyebrow, giving a small sting eye. "Professionals. We are professionals," she sternly, sitting up, including Sora.

"Like I said, their facility is located in the Pacific Ocean, meaning that it is deep underwater. Gainsborough and her team will go in stealth and it is up to their analyst to keep them out of harms way. Sora!"

"Yes sir?"

"You have been assigned to Agent Gainsborough's team."

"Huh? I only have been in training for two months! I'm not ready for this!"

"Do not worry. I will have your uncle help you on your first day. Ven, don't screw this up."

"Like I had a choice." Ven gets up from his seat and says, "Alright, let's get ready for the mission you two." He leaves the room, but then comes back. "And by the way, please find your two friends and inform them of this information."

"Will do unc—I mean sir," Sora addressed properly. His uncle leaves the room and later on they hear footsteps with Yuffie and Roxas both coming in.

"Sorry we're late! We just had to have today's breakfast!" Yuffie explained and all they do is stare at them.

"What?" Roxas dumbly asked.

**Kairi: **It's up to your choice.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

"In the wake of the Tsuki incident, we have amped up our equipment more," Ven told his agents as he opens the armory room that were filled with any gun and weapon you can dream. Everybody is in an awe of the sight and Ven felt flattered. "Yep, I can tell you guys already love this," he laughed. He goes over to a wall full of types of shuriken, ranging from big to small. "Yuffie, these are your secondary weapons compare to your main. You can just throw them." Yuffie is amazed as her eyes gleam with joy.

"This is so cool… and new too!" she shouted.

"Next up is you Roxy." His dad grabs a katana and throws it to his son. "Do not break that. Those aren't cheap." Roxas slowly removes the sword from its sheath as it shines and he can see his reflection.

"I don't think it's safe to keep me around sharp objects anymore," he slowly said and his dad rolls his eyes.

"Last, but not least, Kairi. I'm guessing you know what your weapon is."

"Of course. You're standing right by it," she happily said, smiling. Ven presses a button and part of a wall flips with a unique set of pistols. Kairi can already tell these were exclusive to her and no one else. "I love it. They look like the guns Lara Croft uses in the games! And I love that game!"

"Why? Cuz both of you are female and kick ass?" Roxas laughed. Kairi picks up some random gun and harshly throws it at him, making him hit the ground.

"Careful Roxas, Kairi can kick your ass," Yuffie bluntly said as he gets up, rubbing the pain in his head.

"I can tell," he growled.

"I swear you three," Ven butted in. "One of you will cause all of you to get killed if you keep this up." He then turns toward Sora. "Okay, I will help with of being the analyst of the team. However, you will need to study the facility, its layout, including all twelve members. I expect you to learn all this within two hours."

"Huh? Two hours? I can barely study for a test in ten!"

"Sorry, but we need to have you in a real life situation to put your skills to test Sorarella." Ven pats his shoulder. "You'll do fine… unless I sleep or something then it's all on you," he joked around. "Oh and, their lives too," he added, leaving the room with a frozen Sora with a frighten and twitching face.

"You look pale Sora," Kairi said, looking at him.

"He'll be fine," Ven shouted from afar.

**Tsuki, Japan**

Namine, her dog Mizuki, and Xion enter through the door of the Highwind, getting welcome from the fresh smell of eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, and other breakfast food that spread throughout the diner. It certainly is a good day to come over here. "Are you sure dogs are allowed in here?" Xion asked.

"Uh… not sure, but let's go find a table until we get in trouble," Namine replied, trying to find an empty spot, which they do, and hide Mizuki underneath the table. Once they got settled in, a waiter comes in to take the order. "I'll take the one I usual order here."

"Eggs benedict with beacon and a mocha coffee?" the waiter asked as Namine nodded. "And you miss?" she asked, looking at Xion.

"Strawberry banana milkshake for me."

"I'll back shortly with your orders girls." With that, she left.

"I've never been here for a long time with Kairi and the others," Namine brings up. "We need to eat here more often! Maybe I didn't order enough—"

"Whoa! Slow down scrawny artist!" Xion interrupted. "You're already getting a full meal so you don't need anymore missy. Man, where is Riku when you need him?"

"He's working. That's why I called you to come hang out. Hayner can barely get out of the house, Pence is taking a school seminar on photography, and Olette is interning at a magazine. Yesterday was their day off. You and I need spend time more anyway."

"I kind of wish I was still working at that children place," Xion said with a small hint of worry.

"How come you're not?"

"Because it's being relocated to somewhere else and it is too far from where I live. I'm still in high school that can barely balance my own life. I just want to get out and leave this place."

"I thought you liked Tsuki?"

"I do. I mean my house. My family has been driving crazy lately." Namine immediately came up with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna stay over with me?" Namine offered, getting excited.

"Huh?" Xion was taken by surprise.

**Somewhere over the Pacific…**

The musketeers are in a helicopter gearing up for their mission as they head to the location of XIII's new headquarters. For now, it's nothing but the ocean waves. "I am so glad that I have new outfit this year!" Kairi cheered, loving her new all-black outfit. "It's not as tight as the catsuit and I have nice almost tight jacket with a beautiful collar. And it has a zipper too!" she screams, opening her top jacket halfway. "These white lines giving it a little something and love these boots! It gives me a small height boost! Overall, it's awesome!" Kairi rolls up her sleeves.

"Uh… I'm not sure I like mines," Roxas said, examining his outfit. "It almost looks like that guy's uniform from _Miracle Train_."

"Riku Nakano? I love that anime!" Yuffie rooted for. "He's so hot! Your outfit does resemble his. Even your sleeves are rolled up, you have black gloves except instead of an orange line on your pants, and yours is red. Plus, you have an x-crossed of katana sheaths on your back."

"Why didn't you change your outfit Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Me? I love my outfit Kairi! Don't fix what isn't broken," Yuffie defended. The three look out to the ocean feeling the cool breeze hit them as Yuffie sparks another conversation. "If this is a stealth mission, shouldn't we be diving by now? And in scuba gear too?"

"Our outfits were made vigorously for any mission," Kairi explains. "So these can fit under our underwater gear."

"Right…. because that happens," Roxas commented.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" said a faint voice from somewhere. The three look around not moving from their seats and notice it is coming from a small green box. "Hello? Heellooo?" It was Sora's voice. Kairi opens the box revealing three headsets that are neatly place in soft gray cushion. "I swear uncle, they can't hear me." Kairi is amused by this and puts headset on her left ear.

"I can hear you Sora."

"Kairi? Is that you?" he asked.

"Affirmative."

"Ok, so I'm new to this, but uncle here will aid me," Sora told her. "I'm your eyes for this mission."

"Roger that Sora," she said while handing her two friends the other headsets. She sits in her place while watching them put it on and waits for further information. "So Sora, how far are we from the drop off zone?" she asked. She forgot she couldn't wait because her boyfriend is a noob at this. She can't blame him.

"What was that again?"

"How far are we from the drop off zone?"

Sora checks on the computer as a few other screens monitoring the current mission surround him. His uncle sat there in case he needs help. Sora types in the coordinates and a map shows up in front of him. "You are 2.2 miles away from the extraction zone my lady. You guys better get ready to dive."

Kairi grabs the diving gear from underneath her seat; therefore her friends did the same and they all start to put it on. "What's the intel of the XIII's new headquarters?"

"Umm… the place is completely underwater with ten floors, but there is a surface floor above sea level. Possibly the only way to get inside," he answered.

"Is there another way to get in?"

"I'm checking that right now." Sora keeps examining the 3D map of the place and notices an alternative entrance. "There is an opening. It seems to be where they launch mini submarines so you should enter from there. But…"

"But what?"

"You three are going to have to dive at the very bottom to get there. Would you rather settle for the entrance?" Sora laughed at the situation.

"Why yes Sora. If you want to see my funeral I would."

"Aren't you something?" Sora told her, smiling. "You guys will departure in less than two minutes so get ready."

"Ok." Kairi puts on her mask, putting it on neatly and gets up. "You guys ready?"

"Can I say I'm nervous and that I want to stay in the helicopter?" Roxas asked. Obviously he is nervous.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, you should be used to this right now," Kairi informed him.

"Yeah, but—" Before he could finish, Kairi dragged him down with her off the helicopter as they make splash.

"I wanted to do that!" Yuffie said to herself and swan dives in.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

The three slowly emerge out of the water, grabbing the ledge and climb on out to find themselves in a room made of concrete, full of supplies and computers, two mini submarines hanging, and the small drops of water in the distance. Kairi and Yuffie get out and see Roxas. It almost seems like he's coming out the water in slow motion. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked since she noticed he actually was moving in slow motion on purpose.

"Come on, isn't this what all spies do?" Roxas asked. "The awesome entrance that they do."

"No we don't!" Yuffie replied, feeling offended.

"Yeah Roxas!" Kairi argued and then went back to normal. "No, actually we do." She laughed, whipping her hair in slow motion with mad skills. "And that's how you do it." She winked at him. "Although Yuffie beats me hands down." Getting back to normal state, they take off their swimsuit outfits, revealing their mission attire. Kairi turns on her headset signaling Sora. "Sora, this is Kairi. We are now in so tell us our destination."

"The lab is located on the sixth floor," he informed her while examining the computer screen. "The Organization keeps most of their information in there, but there is also…" He continues to look and finds something else. "The mad scientist, Vexen, room. You'll most likely find something on his computer."

"And where is his room?" Kairi asked as she looks around the room she is in.

"On the third floor."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Roxas nagged. "That's really high."

"We gotta do it Roxas. There is no back up coming since this is a stealth mission so you can't get caught," Yuffie told him. "I say we should spilt up. Two will investigate the lab while the other goes to Vexen's room. Kairi, you'll go to his room while Roxas and I go to the lab." Kairi gives her a nod and goes on ahead of them.

"W-why does she get the solo?" Roxas asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Because unlike you, she has the experience. You need someone to lookout for you," Yuffie answered.

"Please, I have these." Roxas pulls out his katanas and shows off by spinning them with fingers. "I don't need anyone to lookout for me." Yuffie rolls her eyes and moves on without him. "Hey! Don't leave me! I'm unexperience!" he shouted, running towards her.

Back in Tsuki, Namine and Xion continue to have breakfast chatting on various topics as people pass by their window. Namine takes a sip from her mocha and puts it down. "I swear we need to change some things up when we get back to school," she said, putting in beacon into her mouth. "I heard they renovated it despite the disaster," she muffled through her food. "And that we have an auditorium." Xion eyes widen while drinking from her straw of her milkshake. "We also get to stay in one classroom now! No need to walk to the next room!"

"You're not high… right?" Xion asked. "I worried about you."

"I said I'm fine Xion," Namine calmly answered, but Xion didn't think so. She felt her friend needs something to do that did not involve eating.

"We should go see a movie," she suggested.

"Ooo… what movie?" Namine was already excited.

"How does… _Toy Story 3_ sound? I know it came out in June, but it's still in theaters."

"Yes. Let's go now!" Namine immediately got up, but Xion got up from her seat to stop her.

"Namine! Let's finish our meal first."

"You're right. You're right. I have to finish this delicious meal." Namine gladly returns to her seat and continues to eat her meal.

"Namine?" Her blonde friend looks at her while chewing her food. "How did you get Riku to fall for you?" The topic started to feel serious so Namine swallowed her food to give her answer.

"Honestly Xion, I don't know. After the incident with Roxas, he took care of me and… looked out for me that he was the guy Roxas couldn't be. You can't change a person if they are not willing to do it, which is why I took Roxas' apology. I couldn't change his decision."

"So what mean is the best way to fall for someone or for them to fall for you is to… bond through something?"

"Yeah. Sorry I went off topic earlier."

Kairi walks through the empty hall of the organization's underwater quarters and is surprise there are no guards searching the area. "No guards. No cameras. What kind of place is this? You mine as well call it the city morgue," she talked to herself and noticed numerous doors. She opens one revealing a Yeti screaming at her and closes it. Then she checks the others, which contained: a man wrapped in a white strap jacket, a boy sitting on the ground that says, "I see dead people", and a girl who keeps hurting herself and quickly heals. "No wonder they cancelled _Heroes_," Kairi said to herself.

She continues to walk around and finally saw a window, but immediate takes a step, hiding behind the column by it. It appeared to be their conference room. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I've located XIII's conference room and they are in one right now."

Once Ven heard this, he immediately took over for Sora. "Agent Gainsborough, you're going to be using one of our new gadgets that we've put in your bag. It is a small circular flat device designed to hear things through those _special_ glasses like the soundproof ones." Kairi rummages through her bag like she was told and finds it. "Once you find it, I want you to active it and place it anywhere on the window." Kairi follows the instructions as a small light comes on. "Now it will connect with your headset and we'll be able to hear the frequency." Slowly, Kairi could hear other voices coming in.

"We've lost another subject sir," Vexen informed. "He faced the same fate as the other defected ones. We need that special material for our test subjects to fully adapt to their ability."

"And what about those who we kidnapped and let loose?" their leader, Xenmas aka Xehanort questioned.

"They are the lucky ones because we managed to scramble of what we had left. Finding an alternative source has been quite troublesome. It appears materia can only cure these problems."

"Materia?" Kairi, Sora, and Ven both wondered.

In another place, Roxas and Yuffie knock out a few guards and stuff them in a closet. They strip them all of their communication devices and destroyed them, rending them useless. They manage to get on the same floor as the lab. They see it through a whole wall of glass and see the entrance, but its locked. "Great, how do we get it in when it needs a pass code?" Yuffie said.

"Can't we just break down the glass?" Roxas blurted out and Yuffie gave him a look.

"Seriously? You want the alarm to go off and we get caught? Then let's do it."

"Calm down. I was only kidding." Roxas then saw an 'X' as one of the inputs and notices that the door require four characters. So he just presses: X, 1, 1, 1 and it opens. "Heh, I bet they have an idiot who always forgets the code." The two enter in with Yuffie covering his back. There were empty test tubes around them and they saw a big puddle at the end. Also, there was a glass window looking into the ocean. "What the heck we're doing in here?" Yuffie checks the nearest computer.

"Ain't it obvious? They were experimenting with humans and that puddle of a mess must've been someone," she replied, typing in the word: magic inside the search bar. "Now let's see what they are up to now." A long list of reports come up, including other windows relating to the word. "Materia?" Roxas comes by her.

"What's that?" Yuffie clicks on it as a description came up.

"Materia, a colored orb that is a crystallized object from the remains of a meteor."

When Kairi placed the hearing device, she continued upward to Vexen's room while hearing the conference. "All types of materia lurk on those meteors in space and we need them," Vexen explained while walking around the room. "If we can harness their special abilities, we can use them to rule this god forsaken world. It will enhance our ability to take down Kingdom Hearts who stand in our way."

"That sounds a little extreme don't cha ya think?" Axel said. "Although, I don't mind possessing the power to create fire with my own hands."

"Then I'll try to strike you down with thunder and lighting if you try anything funny," Larxene snared.

"Maybe I can create water beings that will actually dance to my music," Demyx randomly thought off, but he is brought back to reality when their leader slams the table to get their attention, which scares them.

"Enough already you petty girls!" Xenmas shouted.

Vexen closed his eyes and says, "Tsk tsk you three. As I was saying, I have done some research and need to dispatch tomorrow for this special night."

"Oh, and what is that?" Xenmas asked.

"Tomorrow night will be a meteor shower."

Yuffie continues to the description of materia. "It is the only material known to give a human being magic abilities. It takes a while to control its power as it could kill the person possessing it if they can't learn to master its skills. Once it is implanted, there is no other way to take it out, but to kill them."

"Kill? Is this what they do?" Roxas asked as Yuffie takes out a USB drive and plugs it into the computer.

"Yeah and we need to get this information back to HQ," she replied, transferring the files. "We can't have another disaster on our hands. I mean, look what happened to some our friends already."

"What if they are already in danger?" Roxas was worried, thinking about what could happen to his friends and everyone around them. "And time is just waiting to strike by picking off each one of them."

"Well, we can't let that happen now can we?" Yuffie thought off.

Elsewhere, Kairi enters Vexen's room through the vents and sees a bed, bathroom, and a big computer. "So what now boys? What is the plan for tomorrow?" she asked. "We need to be one step ahead of them so we can gain the upperhand." There was no response while she investigated the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes we are here. I'm just thinking of a plan. We will tell the other when the mission is over. Get as much information you can get and get out of there once you do," Ven informed her.

"Copy that." Kairi gets in the chair that is in front of the computer and turns it on. "Alright, let's see what else you could be hiding from your fellow members Mr. Mad Scientist." She manages to get log in as it didn't require a password and checks his documents. One caught her eyes as it read: List of materia users. "I found the document of the people they kidnapped."

"Now Kairi, we didn't give you a USB to transfer the files so you're going to have to use your phone," Sora told her. "I'll guide you through it."

"Alright." When Kairi is about to take out her phone, the alarm goes off. "What the?"

"Quickly!" Kairi continues to her boyfriend's request while she waits for his instructions.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

The ones who caused the alarm to go off were Roxas and Yuffie. Well, Roxas actually. "Roxas! I'm going to kill you for this!" Yuffie screamed at him. He somehow knocked down a shelf that held beakers and anything glass related, which caused the alarm to go off. The screen says: Transfer Complete and Yuffie removes the USB from the computer. "Let's go you noob!" When they run for it, a bunch of guards ambush them from the other side and fire. Too bad, the glass is bulletproof. "Wow, they sure are stupid!"

"What do we do now? We're sitting ducks!" Roxas complained and got slammed at the back his head from his ninja friend.

"Calm down you idiot! I'm thinking!" Yuffie looks around and thought of a crazy plan when she spotted a vent. "Follow me!" Yuffie runs across the lab with her blonde friend behind her while getting out small ninja stars and throws it at the glass window. It hits leaving small cracks.

"Are you trying to drown us?" Roxas said.

"No…" Yuffie jumps and grabs onto a bar, swinging to kick open a vent. "I'm going to drown them!" Roxas looks behind him as the guards open the door.

"Yuffie!" Roxas shouted for as a rope came down. He takes it climbs up. The glass near them starts to break when the cracks start to become bigger. By the time Roxas is in the same spot as Yuffie, the glass completely shatters sending a huge wave of water into the lab, drowning the guards.

"Hurry before the water floods these vents too!" Yuffie said.

Back in Vexen's room, Kairi continues to waits for the files to transfer with it being at ninety nine percent, but hears the door open. It reveals Vexen who is surprise of Kairi's appearance. "Shit," she whispered as bust out her guns and begins shooting, causing more mayhem. Vexen dodges her attacks and takes cover.

"I should've known you were here. Did you come to be my guinea pig?" he asked.

"In your dreams. I know what you guys are up to and it won't work!" Kairi shouts, still aiming where he is hiding.

"So young and sweet yet naïve. My plans always work." Vexen busts out his weapon and fires ice shards at Kairi. She barely dodges them when a shard cuts off a piece of her hair. "How am I able to cast ice then?" Kairi eyes her phone to see the transfer is complete and grabs her phone. Vexen shots more shards at her, and Kairi takes cover. "There's no more room for you to run. I have you where I want you." Kairi takes a grenade and pulls the pin.

"Oh yeah, then how bout I give you a sign of my… submission!" She throws the grenade and it explodes, giving her time to run. She comes out the room only to have more of the organization members eyeing her. She smiles and says, "Your security sucks guys. Bye!" She makes a run for it as they chase her down and gets knocked down onto the ground and Roxas lands on her and later Yuffie. "Get off me! They're behind me!" Her two friends immediately got off her and run, dragging her when she got up to.

Kairi watches their back as she begins to shot while running with them, trying to find a way out. They kept on turning and turning without thinking. "Sora, I need you to find us—never mind," she said as she saw the stairs.

Roxas runs into it, trying to open it. "It's locked!" Kairi shoots the doorknob, opening it. The other members come and one throws knifes at them, but the door catches it instead. "Whoa!"

"Run!" Kairi pushes Roxas as they run up the stairs. By the time they reach the second floor, they hear footsteps. She looks down below to see water, but the members following their tail. They enter into the second and pass by a glass window looking to ocean. She shots as she exits the stairwell and runs. "Just keep going!"

"You girls are nuts!" Roxas told them.

"Why thank you Roxas," Yuffie happily accepted. On the other side of them was another set of XIII's members coming up, but from another stairwell. Kairi shots across shooting another glass as the hallways seem to mirror each other. She reloads her guns when the three take a left at the intersection.

"Sora! Tell there is an elevator near us!" Kairi said. Sora examines the map and gives out a 'yes'. She turns her head when she hears glass breaking and the rush sound of water coming. Then faces forward to see her friends continuously pressing the 'up' button to the elevator. "Just cause you guys keep pressing the button doesn't mean it'll come faster guys!"

"Who gives a crap? I want out!" Roxas screamed in fear. Then the three saw the two sides of water collide and then it comes towards them. Inside the water was Organization XIII themselves screaming for their own lives. "Hurry up!" They look up to see it on the third floor and look back. Yuffie bangs on the door and the light reveals it on the second floor, which means it opens. They rampage inside and press the first floor with Kairi continuously pressing the 'close' button.

"Kairi, just cause you keep pressing the button doesn't mean it'll come faster," Roxas told her, obviously having her eat her own words.

"Shut up Roxas!" As the doors close, a rush of water enters in, getting them wet with at least two inches inside. "Damn that's cold!" she screams while the elevator goes up. Soon, they find themselves on an empty first floor, which is above sea level. "We need a helicopter now!" The sun finally shines on them as the three operatives come to see a helicopter flying in front of them.

"Hey!" It was Kairi's dad yelling for them. "We soon came when Sora told us you were in some _deep water_," he laughed. Obviously he was trying to make a joke.

Kairi stops underneath the helicopter and says, "Dad, you suck at jokes." The ladder comes down and she grabs onto it with her friends doing the same thing after as the helicopter flies off. They hang above the ocean and it felt like an incredible experience with the wind flowing through them. Kairi couldn't help, but smile and looks down and notice her friends were happy to.

**Kairi:** So this is what we do now. A group of teenagers trying to take down Organization XIII for it's wrong doings and trying to be one step ahead of them. But there's more to our lives than just the fun and action.

Kairi, Roxas, and Yuffie reach the inside of the helicopter and take a sit, feeling relieved. For their missions, they sure are exhausted and wet from today's mission. Roxas says, "Man… that was…"

"Scary?" Yuffie finished.

"Awesome!" he shouts. "I can't wait to do more of this!" Everyone happily laughs and enjoy each other's company. Kairi examines her surroundings noticing that things are about to change. For better or for worse, she currently likes where she is right now.

**Kairi:** Outside of this world, I try to maintain another life. A world filled with family and friends. The ones we care about and love because they make us happy each day. Where would I be without them? If I hadn't step into the "normal" world last year, I wouldn't be having new teammates like the ones I have now. And one of them happens to be my boyfriend.

"Sora?" Kairi said, knowing he will pick up the call. She wanted to say something to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you. You did great today and I want to thank you."

"You just did. Twice," he laughed. "Like I said: I'll always be protecting you." Kairi can't help, but smile because he was genuine when he said that. The last time he said those words was when they were in a hospital bed. "You don't worry to about me. It should be because you're out there doing things that could possibly get you killed."

"Come on, if we we're show or whatever, I would the titled character. You can't kill the lead when her name is attached to the show's title like _Nikita_."

"Of course Kairi. You are a superwoman who won't go down. I guess I shouldn't worry as much as I should then huh?" he wondered. "If anything happens to you, I will leave my position and rescue myself. I won't let anyone else do it. Not even Yuffie or Roxas."

"Good to hear. I just hope you are ready for what's to come Sora." She heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Oh, I've been ready since the day you told me your secret."

**Kairi:** I'm not the only you should pay attention to. My friends are also going through a few things after the city incident. It possibly had changed many of us since that very day while trying to forget about it. But what can I do when I'm not there to help? I have to rely on the fact that they will take care of each other.

Namine and Xion are on the bus coming from the movies. "Oh my god, I literally thought they were going to die you know!" Namine said. "Maybe I should've kept my toys instead of throwing them out. I'm surprised we managed to sneak in Mizuki in the theaters too. I should call Riku's working place to tell him." She quickly busts out her phone, speed dialing his number, but Xion took it away from her and hanged up the call.

"It's best you don't disrupt Riku ok Namine," she said. "He could get fired for one personal call."

"You're probably right. I'll text him!" Namine snatches her phone back and texts Riku. Xion didn't bother because they were approaching Namine's bus stop already. She pulled the wire for the bus to stop. "The rides over already? Oh wells. It was nice being with you today Xion."

"Good to know. Be safe."

"Oh I will," Namine happily said, getting out of her seat, taking Mizuki wither her when the bus stops and its doors open. She waves goodbye to her friend and starts walking home. She continues to type her text message to Riku while walking. Before she knew it, Mizuki barks to tell her that they were in front of her house already. She hits the 'send' button and walks to her house, opens the door and closes it. "I'm home guys!" She and Mizuki walk up the stairs to rest in her room, opening the doors.

**Kairi:** Some may have faced a 180-degree turn in terms of personality since last time, but deep down, they are still that kind of person. They just cover it up because sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. Now, my question for you is: Are you ready for this new world because if you're not…

She closes the door and falls down to the ground, breaking down as she silently cries, mourning the pain she is covering up from her friends. Mizuki whimpers and stands by her side, knowing she is hurting inside.

**Kairi:** It's best you leave now.

* * *

**Finally! An update! I'm sorry for the lack of updates because I haven't been into writing for this story for a while because I didn't know how to play out some scenes. If you read my new story, **_**Unwritten**_**, then you guys would know that. Anyways, like I said before, I am going to feature more action this time because the missions will be one-shot stories while having some personal ones going on. **

**Thank you to readers who have returned for the sequel and to new the ones who came across the sequel first, and later read and review the original.**

**Also, check out my new story **_**Unwritten**_**. To add to that, I have another one called **_**The End of Eternity**_** and it will feature Sora as the main character compared to my other stories. The plot can be read on my page if you want to check it out.**


	3. File 03: Resonance of Fate

**File 03: Resonance of Fate » Volume 2**

**Title based on the video game of the same name.**

**This story was never dead to me guys, but it's been a long time since the last update. I was still trying to plan out some things that regards the future of this story.**

**In other news, the original is SLOWLY going under revision. I started and realized how long that was going to take me, so I decided to do it one by one, but not in the same day unless I felt like it. I know the many mistakes I made in it (grammar, punctuation, etc.) and I'm deeply sorry to have put most of guys through that. I know some were turned off by that, but extremely thankful to those who managed to go through it all.**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of_ Secret Agent Kairi, Vol. 2_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

**Kairi:** Fate works in such strange ways. Whether you believe it or not, something is always set for you in the distant future, but some say we create our own based on the decisions we make.

Sora and Kairi were sleeping on the couch together with blanket draped over them. Apparently they had fallen asleep watching a movie in Kairi's room and no one seemed to notice. It was already almost lunch time, which indicated that they were up pretty late. It's not like anyone disturbed them anyways until now. The door slid opened revealing Roxas and Yuffie who were carrying food and drinks in their arms with croissants in both of their mouths. "Hey look, they're still sleeping Yuffie," Roxas mumbled through his mouth, dumping the drinks on the nearby table. "Should we wake them?"

"Nah. I'll do it, but what to get." Yuffie scanned the room and immediately thought of something brilliant. "I got it!" She got a bucket from underneath the sink, filled it with cold water, and dumped on the sleeping couple. "There we go!" she proudly said, dusting her hands off.

"Hey! Yuffie!" the couple shouted, getting up. Yuffie laughed as they chased her through the whole room. "We're gonna get you for this!"

"Ahahaha! I'd like to see you guys try!" Minutes after, Sora and Kairi got to change into new dry clothes and joined in their little breakfast in Kairi's room. "You know, I miss being in Tsuki with our other friends. It's only us that are hanging out with each other."

"It's good thing that school starts soon then," Kairi said, taking a bite of her waffles. "But we still have a few things to take care of like the mission tonight. A meteor shower… I wonder how that's going to be like. I never saw one before. I bet it's going to be fun!" she cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up when we are going to be staking out all night," Sora told her. "That's what they told me."

"How boring! We should do something fun while we're there," Roxas suggested, drinking his Starbucks mocha coffee. "Ah! I love how our agency has a Starbucks. It's so completely random, yet necessary to have one in here." It was certainly refreshing for him to drink caffeine in the morning.

"Hey! Where's mine?" Yuffie complained, searching for her Starbucks too. She heard Roxas make a small chuckle and glared down on him, noticing it's the very drink he was consuming. "You bastard. You stole my drink!"

"Sorry. I thought it was mine," Roxas confessed. "But I kept on drinking it, so I thought you wouldn't notice." Yuffie snatched it away from him.

"Moron," she insulted, drinking her beverage.

"I totally remembered something!" Kairi blurted out. "We should head on out to prepare for the wedding of the year while we wait for the mission. But I don't know where to start. Should we start buying a gift first because I looked online and the store said it was in stock."

"We should check it out then," Sora said.

"By the way, what does 'in stock' mean?" Kairi asked.

"Wow," all three of them said, remembering she still was stupid in some areas.

**Kairi:** It makes you question if we can really run from it. Sometimes the seeds may have been planted when you weren't looking, but overtime, you will eventually see it grow to the point where it stops and you have face it.

Aerith carried a big box wrapped in red bow tie around the agency. She couldn't really see of what was in front of her, so she expected that those in her way would move. Obviously she was wrong when she bumped into someone and papers started to fly around. She placed the box down and helped the person to notice it was Cloud on the ground with her, picking up the papers. It's been a long time since it was truly just only the two of them. The last time they were together was when they danced at the prom and that didn't seem swell. "Sorry Cloud. I had this damn box in my hands."

"It's ok. It was my fault since I didn't get out of your way," he nicely said, gathering his papers. In his thoughts, he wass glad to be part of her family, but there was something left unresolved. However, he didn't want to bring it up at a time like this. After Aerith gave the papers she collected to Cloud, the two start to walk wherever she was going. "What's in that big box anyways?" he curiously asked.

"Oh this? My wedding dress is inside," she replied. "After going through some many dresses, I managed to find one."

"I bet you are going to look beautiful in it," he said, forcing a smile. "Great. I shouldn't have said that."

"Thank you Cloud. I would wear my old one… if I had an old one," she laughed, forcing it out.

"You didn't get a real wedding?" he asked.

"No. It happened when Zack and me ran away and we got married at a court. Terra and the others were our witnesses that day," she answered. "So this is basically my true and real wedding."

"But aren't you going to bring in your parents? It's best that they are there cuz', I mean, wouldn't you like it if your dad gave you away and your mother cries in joy that her daughter is finally getting married?" Now Aerith felt like he was going a little too far since she was getting uncomfortable of the topic: her family.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I don't want to bring them. I'm scared of what they'll think of me," she sadly replied. "I haven't seen them for years and supposedly they are off traveling the world or something."

"Then track them. We can do that."

"I know, but it's best like this."

"But—"

"That is final Cloud. Do not make me say it again," she seriously told him. "After all, I shouldn't be snooping the agency's criminal biographies."

"I don't know what you're talking," he fired back, but was lying.

"Cloud, please drop it before you unexpectedly bring him here. He's classified as a high-class criminal." Aerith was concern for him and everyone else around them. If Xehanort was gone from this world, Sephiroth would take his place as number one. However, he is ranked number two because he hasn't done much for quite a while. But when he does, it certainly could feel like the end of the world."

"I can't forget what he—"

"Yes I know. You told me last October, but you need to let it go and be an adult about it." Aerith didn't want to say such words to him, but it had to be done. From that one memory, it caused Sephiroth to go mad. No one knew why he suddenly had a bad change of heart. "If he does come by, and not because he came for you, then we will help. For now, you need to focus on other things."

"I'm scared that I will put you guys in plenty of danger. I don't want the kids to get involved at all cost because Sephiroth's status gives us a reason not pursue him."

"Then it's best you stop what you are doing. If you can excuse me, I have some errands to run," she firmly said and walked away and Cloud gave a big sigh, leaving in another direction.

**Kairi:** But who says you have to face it by yourself? If you have people in your life that love you, they'll be gladly to face the troubles with you. You can't do everything by yourself and you would be a fool to think you can if it continues to be a problem.

The girls in Tsuki: Namine, Xion, and Olette were all at Namine's house. Xion was playing with Namine's new fond dog, making it stand on it's on two feet by holding on it's two front paws. She was having fun with Mizuki while Olette and Namine were having a mini spa. Namine was the client of Olette as she laid on a comfortable chair that sat in the middle of the room while facing the television. "So what exactly are you doing to me?" she asked her brown hair friend.

"I'm going to make your skin smooth you petite girl," Olette answered, reading an instruction manual. "I just hope I know what I'm doing since this was just laying there on the floor. I was curious if it would help. Let's see…" She flipped through the book while smearing an unknown white cream on her blonde friend.

"You sure you know what you are doing Olette?" Xion asked, examining her two friends from the ground while holding up Mizuki. Then she smelt a strange scent passing through her nose. "And what is that odd smell? Is that the cream?" It reeked of barf with a hint of peaches in the mix.

"I bought it from the store like the instructions told me. But I gotta admit, it does smell weird…" she trailed off.

"Then why did you put it on me?" Namine shouted. "Oh god it reeks! I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"Hey! Quit ya whining and deal with it! Now I'm gonna drape a hot towel over your head to open your pores… wherever that is." Olette walked toward the bathroom to get it.

"Namine, did you ever try calling Kairi?" Xion asked, making Mizuki dance. However, she didn't get a response. "Namine?" She looks over her shoulder and saw her friend shaking and paralyzed in her chair. It must be the smell that was smeared all over her poor face. Olette came back with the steaming towel, oblivious to Namine's condition, and draped it on her face.

"Ow! It burns!" Namine screamed. "I'm melting! Take it off!"

"It says to leave it on for about a minute!" Olette calmly said.

"I'm going to kill you if my face burns!" Namine screamed through the towel.

"But—"

"Olette!" Olette did what she was told and removed the towel, wiping away the cream off her face. "Ugh! Someone get my febre—oh…" Namine touches her face feeling how smooth it is. "That nasty cream actually worked. Why are all the good things bad?"

"Speaking of bad things, the boys and I are planning to go somewhere," Xion told them, going towards them while carrying Mizuki in her arms. "Not sure where, but it's not gonna be the park, the mall, or the Highwind. We need to explore our city more than usual."

"Hey! We should all go strolling on Balamb Bridge," Olette suggested. "It's on the county side of Tsuki. Actually it's more of a walkway to it, opening green field to who knows where. If you keep walking the long path, you'll eventually come across an intersection."

"Really?" Namine was astonished of the idea. "We can go there and wait to watch the meteor shower! It would be perfect!"

"Woohoo! Time to raid Namine's food!" Xion cheered, running off. "It's passed lunch, but I'm still hungry!"

"Don't you even dare!" Namine snapped, running after her.

**Kairi:** On another note, sometimes people's fates tend to collide with others out of coincidence. Two or more people that don't have a connection, yet have a common goal can meet up, but that's not so interesting. It's better when you have a group of people that are all connected somehow and end up together. Kind of like the first season of Digimon.

The four agents walked out of the agency to run some wedding errands, but a certain someone seemed to have tag along. It was Luneth. "And just where do you think you're going?" Sora gritted through his teeth. Of course he would be the first one to talk to him since he hated the kid. The little boy crossed his arms in disgust of his presence. "What? Got something to say you little runt?"

"I don't see what's so great about you," the kid rolled off his tongue. "I mean, what do you do for the others? Especially for Kairi."

"I'm the team's analyst and I take care of my girlfriend by caring her and such," Sora happily replied, hugging Kairi.

"Pssh… how boring and cliché of you," Luneth countered.

"Why you little—?" Sora's blood boiled from the little runt's response. Everything that would come out of his mouth would piss him off because of his attitude. He felt that the boy needed to be taught a lesson, but Kairi held him back with her words. Only she can do that to him. Roxas and Yuffie can't even if they can physically hold him back.

"Now, now Sora. I'm sure he does not mean that," Kairi calmly said.

"Are your ears broken Kairi? That kid gave a straight forward answer without any hesitation!" Sora screamed. "I outta beat that kid like the trash he is!" Kairi knows he was angry, but too naïve to know Luneth's ulterior motives of him wanting her. That was why she was so calm about the situation.

"How bout we go for some sea salt ice cream?" she suggested to Luneth.

"I'd like that," he happily replied and took a hold of her right hand going to a nearby ice cream stack, leaving Sora in the dust. This made Roxas and Yuffie burst out laughing of what just happened. Sora slowly turns to them with flaming eyes and whacks both their heads. They groan in pain as Sora leaves them to follow Kairi.

"Sheesh. He didn't have to hit us," Roxas groaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

Sora rans to Kairi's side and held her left hand. "You forgot about me Kairi." He wanted to show the brat he was his. "I want some sea salt ice cream too." Kairi flashes him a smile.

"Thank you Sora. Did you hear that Luneth? Sora is gonna pay for all three of us," she happily said to the little boy.

"What?"

"Thanks dude!" Roxas appeared behind him, including Yuffie with both on his shoulders.

"I want one too!" Yuffie cheered.

But Sora brushed the two off. He decided to walk a little faster, dragging Kairi and Luneth with him with no hesitation. "Get your own damn ice cream," he pouted, walking away from the two hungry monsters. "Honestly… don't those two have any money with them?" he whispered to himself.

"Nope. They don't have a job," Kairi responded and noticed something. "Oh. We're here already. Three sea salt ice creams please?" Sora pays the ice cream man and Kairi grabs the sweet treats from the man. "Here you go Luneth." He happily grabs it from her and starts licking it. "So tell me Luneth, what has been going at home? Why did your parents decide to get a divorce?"

"Mmm… I don't know why, but they got into constant fights that it started to bother me," Luneth replied, but was a little hesitant in telling someone he barely knows about his story. However, this was Kairi so he went and told her. "Mom would put me to sleep and think I would instantly be asleep, but I'm not. I'm actually up and once she closes the door and a few minutes pass, she and dad would fight most of the time." Luneth sighs and looks up at the sky. "Maybe it's because of me that they are fighting."

"No, don't ever think that," Kairi told him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They probably…" Too bad she couldn't of even an answer so she mouths to Sora: "Give me something!" Sora gives her signals, but she is too dumb to understand it. "They'd chopped and threw out their love?" Sora drops his head down and silently groans. Instead, he whispers it to her. "Oh." She turns her attention back to Luneth. "They probably fell out of… love," she finished.

"Love?" Luneth scoffed at that word. "If it's love… then it sucks if it does this to people," he pouted. Kairi realizes he never licked his ice cream ever since he started to talk as it starts to drip, including hers.

**Kairi:** But when you have other fates colliding with others, it can cause pleasant things.

In dark room with a single light shining down a circular table, Organization XIII holds a discussion. "Once again, that girl is becoming a problem. She is the agency's key agent and we need to identify her quickly!" Xemnas shouts to his fellow members. "We need a name." Vexen clears his throat, which makes everyone turn their heads on him. "I'm assuming you have something to say. It better be crucial."

Vexen chuckles. "Why of course sir. After the breach in the underwater facility, I managed to get that girl's nasty fingerprints from the computer she hacked into." The mad scientist gets up from his seat and throws a manila folder at the center of the table. The light reveals the folder with Kairi's picture clipped on the front. "Her name is Kairi Gainsborough. Daughter of Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough and has been trained by Kingdom Hearts since she was a little girl."

"So that's the bitch!" Larxene yelled. "I'm gonna get her and that karate girl!"

"I thought she was a ninja?" Demyx thought.

"She currently is enrolled at Tsuki High School," Vexen explained. "But that's all I gathered. We need to monitor her from now on so we can examine those who are close to her."

"Tsuki High huh?" Xemnas said. "Axel, doesn't our little friend… what's his name go to the same school?" There was no response as Xemnas saw the red head looking at the file like a statue. "Axel!" The man snaps out of his dream state and looks at his leader.

"S-sorry boss. Yes. Yes he does," Axel hesitated. "But uh… Roxas is moving for the new school year," he lied. He didn't want to give his identity to them. If Axel wanted to take down the organization, he would need to wait for Roxas and his friends to hit it at the right time.

"That's a shame," Xemnas pouted. "I really did like that kid." He actually believed the story. "Then I'll put you head of the investigation. You are to examine Agent Gainsborough when the new school year starts and I want a full report each day you examined her."

"S-sir?"

"There would no no's and no questions asked. You are taking this mission," his leader ordered him.

"Yes sir."

"We will highly see this girl and her agent friends tonight during the meteor shower. One team will be responsible to gather as much materia as possible while the other will keep Kingdom Hearts distracted. Our mission will be located at an empty green field in Tsuki, so I suggest you idiots to be prepared for what's to come."

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted.

"End of discussion." Xemnas leaves the room, opening a door that reveals light. By the time the other members are out, Axel sits alone in the room, grabbing Kairi's profile. He just stares at the picture and sighs. This is not good. He had to tell Roxas all about this.

**Kairi:** Or trouble.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

Kairi and her friends were off exploring the streets of Tokyo and wondered on where to go. "To give thanks to my mom, I want to surprise her with beautiful flowers since she loves them!" Kairi looked at the windows of some stores. "I want some input in the wedding, so I asked Tifa if I could be the flower girl to handle and pick the flowers. Too bad I don't know what kinds of flowers my mom likes."

"Just go with the usual cherry blossoms," Roxas told her.

"But that's so predictable," Kairi replied. "I want something different, but to 'wow' everyone as long it's not roses or the most commonly used flowers at weddings. Plus, since it is in the fall, it has to be a flower from that season. We'll just use cherry blossom petals for the ground or something." As they were walking down, they came across a flower shop with purple flowers right in front of the glass window. "Oh! These look beautiful!" She immediately rushed inside.

"Heh. Purple. Kairi's favorite color," Sora said, walking inside to see at the counter already asking what kinds of flowers are by the window.

"Those are autumn crocus miss. Are you planning on buying one of them?" the cashier asked.

"It is for my mother's wedding. How do you usually order a whole bunch of flowers?" she curiously asked and the man gave her a strange look, but luckily Sora comes in to help her.

"She's new to this," he told the cashier, taking Kairi's place. "We would like to place an order under Tifa Lockhart."

"How rude of you to interrupt your girlfriend like that," Luneth disrupted that made Sora irritated.

"If I had every penny of you pissing me off! I would have five dollars right now!" he yelled at the kid, but Luneth calmly stood in front of him and looked at him in the eye. "And I didn't interrupt. It's called helping if you tried it!"

"We only met two days ago and you already are exaggerating things."

"Yeah, but for the past two days you have been driving me crazy!"

"No I haven't," Luneth denied.

"Why you?" The two boys growled at each other, causing a scene while the cashier just watched it.

"It is so odd to see this side Sora that it is completely entertaining," Yuffie said, eating some popcorn. "Want some Roxas?" she mumbled through her food. He gladly took the offer and ate some. "And what makes it better is that our poor little Kairi is so calm about this. She really is like her mom. I wish I was like that." Yuffie was in joy in watching the scene. "Too bad I'm not!" She shoved the popcorn in Roxas' hands and broke apart the two boys fighting. "Ok! It's time we continue with our activities." Yuffie went up to the counter and randomly grabbed a pen, writing down something on a paper. "This is your client's number, so give her a call as soon as you can." Yuffie dropped the pen and dragged Kairi out. "Now let's go Kairi."

"What about the boys?" Kairi asked, looking at them.

"They'll be fine—oh!" Yuffie bumped into someone on the way out. "I'm sorry sir." She looked up to see a strange man in red clothing with his face wrapped entirely in red bandages. The only thing she could see was his right yellow eye. He doesn't say anything, but stared at the kids and continued to walk down the streets as if nothing happened. "That was… kind of creepy."

"I'm surprise he gets away with wearing those clothes," Kairi whispered. "Do you think it's some Japanese legend?"

"Who knows?" Yuffie said. "Given our experience with the supernatural… anything can happen." The boys follow the girls with their way out of the flower ship.

"We should do another ghost hunt!" Kairi blurted out. "One where we can investigate for fun, but we have to make sure it is not an isolated place."

"That was random of you," Sora told her. "But yeah. We should do something fun and mysterious with the others. It would another wonderful experience, but more light-hearted and humorous. We should bring cameras too so we can capture them on film. It's gonna be called Paranormal Activity!"

"How_ original_ of you," Luneth spatted on.

Kairi's cellphone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys?" her mom asked. "You guys were supposed to be here preparing for tonight's mission because it is a crucial one. You're lucky Aqua doesn't know your whereabouts or she would have your guys' heads. Now get back here!" With one swift sentence with no replies, Aerith hanged up on her daughter.

"Ok so we have to head back or we'll get busted," Kairi told her friends. "The Bluebird is gonna kill us… later!" With that, she runs away back to headquarters, leaving her friends.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yuffie shouted, going after her, as did the others.

**Tsuki, Japan**

A car pulled up into an empty parking lot and stopped in front of a wooden bridge. Riku came out of his car with some shades, including Namine from the front passenger's side wearing a straw boater cloche hat. Also, Mizuki came out with a lesh on her collar and Namine wrapped it around her hand. Pence and Xion came out of the back with drinks in their hands. "Here we are," Riku said. "Balamb Bridge to the green field you guys wanted to go to." Namine walked up to the entrance of the bridge. "What does it say?"

"It says Balamb Bridge and the field is called the Midori Field. Isn't that convenient?" Namine examined it and it appeared to be old, but well structured. "You know, this bridge reminds me of the one in Harry Potter. Maybe at the end of this is Hogwarts!"

"I'm it sure does honey." He felt a small sting because he knew Namine hated that nickname. She preferred to be called by just her name and not lame nickname like 'babe', 'honey', 'sweetie', or any other cheesy ones. He looked to find her glaring at him. "Hehe sorry." Pence and Xion opened the trunk of the car to reveal a place mat with some baskets of food. Riku came to their aid and said, "Is Olette almost here with Hayner?"

"She's almost here. You know how it is nowadays with him. It's tough."

"But he still is stubborn about the whole thing even though doctors told him his legs will heal late this year or earlier the next." The three heard a car coming and turn around to see Hayner's mom's van heading towards them. "Do you think it's safe to push Hayner across that bridge?" They glanced passed Riku's car and noticed the wooden bridge to be long.

"It looks… stable enough," Xion screeched, unsure of her answer.

"What's with the doubt in your voice?" Riku asked her.

"Hey. I said it 'looks stable enough'," she repeated, making her friends laugh while grabbing some of the belongings in the car trunk. "I didn't say it was safe." A van later pulled up behind them and stopped with the engine going off. "I guess they're here."

"Heeeyyy!" Pence shouted. "Glad to see you here!"

Olette came out from the driver's side and gave a wave. "Hi guys! It's such a beautiful day to be a good day now is it!" She went around the back and opened the trunk, revealing Hayner in his wheelchair. The van was specially made for handicap people and Hayner was one of them. Olette pulled up the ramp and Hayner rolled himself down it. "And here he is! Our awesome basketball player!" She tried to be optimistic of the situation because she knew Hayner wasn't truly happy of his current condition.

"Hi guys," he causally said, sitting in his chair. "It's a nice day outside."

"I know right!" Xion cheered, feeling the cool breeze past by them. "Perfect weather! Now let's go!" Riku and Pence had everything in their hands with Namine and her dog walking ahead of the two.

The six of them walked across the bridge calmly and no one was speaking up. They were all just admiring the view they saw around them, especially up ahead. Namine was practically leading them and pulled out her phone while still strolling with her dog in front. She found out odd that her dog managed to walk normal as if she was trained. Then again, she recalled the woman saying Mizuki was trained, so that clearly explained. More importantly, she missed seeing Kairi. It's been a while. She text: Wish you were here and the others. We're having a trip to Midori Field to eat and stuff. She then hit send and closed her phone.

**Tokyo, Japan**

"So uh… what's the status now?" Kairi asked. Everyone was in the conference room, sitting in chairs, and looking in different directions. There was a huge round table right in the middle and the one with the biggest chair was Aqua. She was happily sitting on her "throne" staring at everyone. The one who were present and in order by going clockwise were Aqua herself, Kairi, Yuffie, Sora, Roxas, Aerith, Zack, Tifa, Cloud, Leon, Terra, Ven, and Hoshi. Aqua couldn't help, but look at the dog, who was panting and wagging his tail. Soon enough, it turned to her and she immediately looked away, feeling strange of the situation.

"Why does this dog have his own chair?" Aqua asked. "Can't he stay on the ground?"

"Aw, but he seems to like it," Ven pouted, patting the dog's head, who happily barked.

"Anyways, we have learned about where the meteors are most likely to hit and it's going to be at Midori Field. XIII will most likely be there to this materia that they after. I suggest we make preparations now. There will be no time to waste."

"Midori Field? Isn't that in Tsuki?" Aerith asked.

"Yes," Aqua answered.

"Why does everything have to take place there?" Yuffie wondered. "Can't they think of something better?"

"Not only that, but based on the information that Agent Gainsborough, we have a quite a list of people who have it already, but they aren't fully aware of it," Ven. "This was proven with Luneth. He seems have to ability to run at high speeds. Although, we still have yet to know if he can control it."

"He's just a kid," Terra informed him. "You can't force him unless he wants to."

"I think his attempts of burglary we're good enough for me," Aqua spatted.

"Exactly how much of threat is this?" Tifa showed concern, thinking about the situation. "Wouldn't it be better to find these people and build an army with them?"

"As much as I want to agree with you Agent Lockhart, we can't simply do that," Aqua replied.

"And what is our true objective with tonight's mission?" Cloud asked. "Gather the materia?"

"Yes. That is precisely the reason Agent Strife, but proceed with caution," she warned. "Bring as much as you can and the rest should be fine. The more, the merrier." Aqua got up from her seat and continued, "The youngsters will be the ones to retrieve it while the rest distract XIII's army. Now, we must get ready. It's getting into late in the afternoon and I suggest all of you get your equipment. We will leave in two hours, which should be close enough from the point of impact. End of conference."

~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~

Everyone did as they were told once they left their seats. Every person and employee that was going was packing up. Kairi was fixing the collar of her outfit and Sora appeared behind her in the mirror. "Hi. What brings you here?" She turned around and pecked him on the lips. "Are you nervous or something?"

"A little. I mean, I know I won't really be on the battlefield, but I will be nearby. Helping you guys while trying to be a hawkeye."

Kairi placed her hands on both his shoulders and said, "You will do fine okay. I was nervous on my first mission."

"You were?"

Kairi stared at him and finally talked. "Nope. I only said that to make you feel better."

"Thanks a lot for being the caring girlfriend," Sora sneered. "I'll make sure you fall in a pit of doom." Kairi gasped and playfully pushed him, making him giggle. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. If you were in trouble, I would come running to save you."

"I know you would. Now let us go," she said, leaving the room with, but forgot one thing. Her cellphone.

**Tsuki, Japan**

The six normal teenagers all laid on the mat, looking into the sky that was turning dark. They all ate all the food and cleaned up the mess while being in the same area for a long time. Who knows how long they have been here, but they didn't care. It's nice for the teens to be together like this when four were gone. The sun was slowly setting, but neither of them wanted to leave the place. It felt too relaxing to leave such a peaceful place. A few pictures were around with the gang having fun. Pence brought a polaroid to the trip and each picture reflected on their friendship and day. One had Olette eating a sandwich, but looked very photogenic in it. Another had Pence and Xion having a race while a third one had the back of Riku and Namine sitting next to each other, staring into the distance. The last one was a simple group photo with everyone gathered around Hayner and Pence forcing a smile on him with his fingers. "I think it's time we go," Olette suggested, but forgot the main reason why they were here. "Oh wait…"

"This mat… and grass… it's too comfortable to leave." Xion felt soothing laying around it, closed her eyes,turned herself over and laid her hand on something. "Except this part." She tried to feel it and it felt somewhat hard, but a little bit mushy. "What is this?"

"That would be my stomach Xion," Riku told her, making her scream and she got up quickly at the news. "That was incredible awkward."

"Touching my boyfriend Xion?" Namine raised an eyebrow, but wasn't serious about it.

Nearby, without them really noticing it, a a helicopter was flying towards their location. Kairi and the others didn't know they were there too. Also, Organization XIII was flying in from another direction, and they too had the same destination while deploying some armed men in the area. Three types of people were all going to be in the same area and it spelt trouble already. Too bad they were all oblivious to it. In the helicopter, Sora was sitting next to Kairi with Yuffie and Roxas across them. He was giving intel on the area and mission while on the laptop he was given. "Okay, how do I say this? Midori Field is an empty green field near Tsuki City and the meteorites are set to impact the area at approximately nineteen hundred hours."

"That means seven o'clock right?" Roxas asked, not getting used to the whole military time usage around the company.

"Yes. Anyways, you three are going to surveillance the area for any members of the Organization. There will most likely be armed guards patrolling the area and it is best to knock them out quietly. And Roxas…" He paused for a moment and took out something from underneath his seat. "We can't have your identity compromise, so wear this helmet from before." Roxas sighed and put it on.

"I'm surprised my head isn't leaning on one side," he pouted. Yuffie then simply poked his head and it his head went falling down. "Yuffie!"

"What? I wanted to test out a theory," she replied before giggling at herself.

Sora continued to type on his laptop to survey the area by using the company's satellite. It gave a full on view of the area and kept himself updated. He later than a saw a set of helicopters, believing it was the Organization, so he was settling on a drop zone for his girlfriend and friends to go to. "Okay, the Organization is nearby, so the drop zone will be in a mile from where we are now. Get ready." Kairi, Yuffie, and Roxas started to get their weapons and gear ready before grabbing onto a parachute. "Kairi, be careful out there," he told her.

"Don't worry, I will," she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in one peace."

"You better be," he sternly said. "Now go." Kairi gave him a small salute and causally jumped backwards off the chopper. Roxas was in front of Yuffie and he still was afraid to do these kinds of things. He was hesitating that Yuffie was getting impatient, so she pushed him off where screamed, and jumped for herself. "Heh, still afraid of heights huh Roxas?" Sora laughed at himself as the chopper went to back to the camp that was at the edge of the field. A safe zone.

Elsewhere, the sounds of the helicopter was actually heard by Riku and the others. The teenagers immediately got up and stood to find out where it was coming from, but could not see it. "What would a helicopter be doing all the way out here?" Riku asked. No one really answered him as they were fixated on the noise. Then the sight of one appeared and all of them saw three parachutes falling from the sky. "Guys! Did you see that?"

"Should we go to it?" Pence wondered.

"It's probably some routine training or something of the military," Olette thought. "I think we should leave the situation alone or we might get in trouble."

"I agree with Olette," Namine added. "I think it is past we leave too before we get involved."

"But what about the meteor shower? Maybe they're here for it?" Hayner speculated.

"Where is the fun that?" Xion whined. "Can't we like sneak and take a peek? Half of us will go while the other go back to the cars and stand guard."

"Are you asking for our lives to be endangered?" Riku asked, getting serious.

"There's only three of them," Xion explained. "Plus, this place has been peaceful since we got here. If there were dangerous people around, I think we would've noticed it by now."

"She has a point Riku," Pence told him. Everyone was looking at him since he was the oldest member. They were all waiting for his decision and he didn't know what to do. It sounded dangerous, yet Xion did prove a point, so he eventually went her plan. "Okay, fine, but just a peek! I say Olette and Namine stay with Hayner while I take Xion and Pence. It'll be even."

"Oh thank god." Namine felt relived. "Be safe Riku," she advised, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," he happily replied. "It's only a walk to the site and a peek. We'll try to be back quickly." With that, Olette, Hayner, and Namine went to pack up everything while Riku, Pence, and Xion leave to where those parachutes landed. It was going to be crazy night and no one of them were aware of it.

While the three walked, Kairi and her friends finally landed onto the soft grass safely while removing their parachutes. They left it there and activated their bluetooth headsets that were in their left ears. "Okay, we're near the area of the meteorite, so we need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The enemy could be anywhere." The three started to march on and tried to find a place that had the best view of the area. They kept looking, but no luck. It was all flat plain green lands that spread as far as the eye can see. "Well, this sucks. The only thing we can truly hide in is that grass, but we need to see." Suddenly, they find a narrow a dirt road that went two ways and followed it in one direction. Eventually it lead to an intersection where they stopped to rest.

"So what now? I'm already bored," Roxas said, stretching his knees. "Is backup coming yet?"

"Do I need to explain the exact meaning of backup to you?" Yuffie slapped him at the back of his head. "It's just us for now. We call when the cool meteorites come crashing down or if we get into trouble."

"Sorry."

"Do you guys see that?" Kairi asked, staring off in the far distance. "Hand me your binoculars Yuffie." Yuffie threw it to her and she caught, putting it up to her eyes to get a closer look. "That was fast." She saw a red haired man talking to a guard in her direction and a blue haired man showed at his side. "We found them, so let's send HQ our coordinates since XIII is nearby now." Roxas got out gadget and pressed the button, revealing their whereabouts to base camp. "Now we must do this discreetly or trouble will happen." Yuffie and Roxas nodded and started to head to where Kairi saw the men. If they had a small glimpse of them, they would have to jump in the grass and crawl their way.

About five minutes passed by the three musketeers were wondering how far they got. Not one of them bothered to check, but to keep on going. However, once the further they went, they noticed the ground was getting higher, which meant a hill. And with a hill meant that there was something on the other side. They crawled up and later found themselves at the top of it with the Organization's camp in plain sight. "Of course. Have a camp near the meteor site," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. She put on her special glasses and called out for Sora while turning the device on. "Are you getting this Sora?" The live video was being transferred to a a bigger computer screen back at home base where Sora was sitting in front of it with the adults at his sides. "They're already here."

"Good thing you called. I was about to tell you about it," he answered.

"Ask her if she spots Xemnas?" Aqua asked. Sora nodded and did what he was told, which Kairi said no to. "Hmm… the leader of a group… where could he be?"

"There is a big tent in the middle of the camp, so I'm guessing there?" Yuffie said in the intercom.

Sora was going through some data and updated himself on the map of the area. He got the view of XIII's camp and his girlfriend and friends locations in plain sight. What was so cool about the satellite was that it picked up heat signatures too. "There are many guards on patrol in the area. I can't say how much because there is a pretty large amount of them. He noticed another set of orange dots heading towards Kairi's direction. He quickly analyzed and zoomed in. "What the?"

"What is it Agent Hikaru?" Aqua spread her arm across the table as she looked at the screen and saw it too. "Change the interface of the map so we can get better look," she ordered. Sora typed on the keyboard and hit enter. The screen changed to real life view and saw three people. "Who are these people?"

"Kairi, do you read me?" Sora asked into the microphone.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, getting that worried feeling in her. "Is something wrong?"

"There are three people behind you and we can't identify them."

"Maybe it's the one of the Organization members," Leon suggested back the base.

"No, based on this, all twelve of them seem to be in a meeting in that big tent in the middle," Sora explained.

"Tourists? Strangers?" Aerith added to the list of theories. "They can't be guards if they're that far."

Kairi slowly turned around and saw three figures acting skeptic, but could not clearly see who they were. She used her glasses to zoom in on them, and the sight shocked her. "You gotta be kidding me. I can't believe they're here."

"What? Who?" Yuffie asked.

"It's Riku, Pence, and Xion."

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

The news proved to be quite shocking to everyone. All of their friends at home were now here in a dangerous zone and they didn't even know it. Kairi was getting worried of the situation because the last thing she wanted was to get them involved. The city incident still dramatized her that nearly all of her friends were in danger and that she almost lost them as well. She couldn't bare it if something terrible happened again to one of them. Then she thought that the other three were probably in the same field too, but watching Hayner except she wasn't sure about that. "Sora, I want you to look over the whole area to see if Namine is with Hayner and Olette. And far from this place." She grumbled out of frustration. "I can't believe they're here! I wonder whose idea was it to check suspicious things!"

"Well, in my defense," Roxas said. "I would've done the same thing if I saw parachutes coming down from the sky, so I can't really blame them for being curious."

"But this is dangerous!" Kairi scolded. "We cannot have a repeat of the city! We need to get them out of here before it gets out of hand!" Kairi then informed Sora to get a chopper to fly their friends out of the area. "I want all of them to be at our base, but everyone that they know has to be out of sight."

"Agent Gainsborough," Aqua told her, taking over for Sora. "This is quite risky thing to do, so are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Hide, disguise, or whatever your identities. Just get them out of here! Over and out!" Roxas and Yuffie saw her anger, but in a good way. She was being protective of those close to her. "Ok, we are going to wait—"

"Look up in the sky!" Yuffie shouted. Kairi turned around and saw it. The meteorites were now coming down from the sky and thought the situation could not get any worse than it already was.

"Sora…" Kairi paused, trying to remain calm. "Get that chopper here now and send in the rest of everybody. The meteor shower is happening now." Kairi looked at the camp and saw the Organization already scrambling in order. "We got to be careful. They're mostly likely injected with magic already." Kairi got her pistols ready and watched the meteorites come down with the entire ground shocking from each impact. Yuffie and Roxas trembled and fell, but Kairi didn't move a muscle. "Let's go!"

"I really don't want to do this," Roxas complained, but followed suit.

Meanwhile, the three teens who were caught were oblivious about the whole thing were on the ground due to the impacts. They did indeed saw Kairi and the others, but not completely. They were too far off to see their faces. Riky who was leading the small pack thought they should turn back now except Xion was too blind to see the danger. "Come on Riku! We have to see those big chunks of rocks!" In fact, she was holding onto his leg like a little child while he tried to go in the other direction and to get her off.

"Xion! We are leaving and get off my leg!" he shouted, trying to take her off his leg. "Pence! We're going!"

"Good idea, but let me take a picture of this moment," he said, posing his camera and took several pictures of the area. "Ok! Time to go!" He looked up in the sky and some a meteor heading towards their direction. "Uh… guys, we should run." He pointed to where it was and Riku, and Xion were panicking. "Run!" The three started to run for their lives, fearing they'll lose it if they didn't get out of there quickly.

"Riku! I can't believe you made us do this!" Xion shouted.

"Me? Why I outta? You better pray Namine's ok or you won't have a place to stay!" Riku fired back.

"Hey! I just started moving in! I'm lucky that I got approved to do it!"

"Too bad!"

"Guys!" Pence interrupted. "Stop arguing already! Before—" The meteorite crashed near them, sending the three into the air as grass and dirt flew everywhere and they landed hard on the ground with a few bruises on them. "Ugh, I'm surprised that didn't kill us!" They were near a large, round crater with small flames in the area with a huge rock in the middle of it all. "Oh man! This is a rare sight!" Pence took another set of pictures of the site and noticed a few things were glimmering on it. "Huh?" Riku and Xion saw it too and they all slowly approached the rock. "What is that?"

"Shiny magic orbs?" Xion wondered as she was about to touch it.

"Xion! Don't touch that! It's hot!" Riku pulled her away and took of his shirt, wrapping it in his hand. "Let me handle that!"

"Woohoo… Mr. Abs here is gonna do it," Xion lamely put it, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" he said, trying to pull one as he felt the heat already engulfing his shirt. "Damn it! It won't come out!" He felt his two friends stand behind him and pull too. Finally, they managed to take one out. "Got it!" He played around the small green magic orb, examining it. "This is… something." Suddenly, the three heard and saw a helicopter hovering over them. "Oh shoot. We are in trouble." He hid away in his pocket as a light illuminated the place.

"Attention citizens! You are in a danger zone! Come with us and you will be return home safely!" the man informed through a megaphone.

Kairi was watching the scene and felt relived. Her friends were safe and knew the agency will take care of the rest. "Alright guys, it's time we—" Before she knew it, she was knocked down by someone and saw it was Larxene, smirking over here. "Why you little bitch!" Kairi got up and punched her in the face, hard. "Hah! Didn't think I could pack a punch?" Soon she saw the other eleven members. "Damn…" She got out of her pistols as Yuffie and Roxas got behind her, getting ready.

"Well, well," Xemnas said, slowly clapping while he walked to them. "Even it isn't the girl who keeps foiling our plans. Am Xemnas.

"I swear, why can't this guy use his real name?" Yuffie whispered. "We already know his real name is Xehanort."

"I think he's mental," Roxas softly added.

"Enough the chit chat and let's settle this!" Larxene shouted, charging for Kairi, but Axel held her black hoodie.

"Now, now Larxene. Control your temper," he told her. "Our main objective is the materia. Our little soldiers are gathering as we speak." Then a numerous gunfire could be heard, including helicopters shooting. "And Kingdom Hearts too.

"We are not here to fight with you," Xemnas told her.

"Talk about disappointing," Roxas softly pouted.

"Then why come to us?" Kairi asked.

"Because we know your little secret," Saix informed her, which made her worried. "Kairi Gainsborough is it?" Now that got her. They knew about her, which made her remove her glasses. "Daughter of Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair. Agent of Kingdom Hearts and a student at Tsuki High." Kairi couldn't move, but felt numb at the startling news.

"I suggest we avoid the trouble as we know what's going to happen next," Xemnas said, crossing his arms. "Our scientists and men have probably gathered enough as have you. Next time we meet, it won't be so easy." Kairi felt going after him, but Yuffie stopped her, signaling that it wasn't a good idea now. Too bad she didn't listen as she shot a bullet at him, but the conniving Larxene destroyed it away with lightning from her hands. "Hmph, foolish as ever. Farewell." One by one, each member walked away. Roxas and Axel glanced at each other, knowing the flame man had to help them more than ever, but in secret.

Once they were gone, Yuffie asked Kairi, "What now?"

Kairi closed her eyes and took a breather. She watched two helicopters fly pass her too see her friends in them. She was now putting them in danger and needed to be aware of her surroundings more than ever. She wouldn't handle the pain if she lost one of them and she almost did. School was going to start again, which makes the situation worse as well. Finally, she signaled the base camp and said, "We've been compromised guys."

* * *

**I really wanted to uploaded this chapter and update you guys on where this sequel is going from here. In other words, no one is safe anymore. Yes, I'm telling you guys that you should be worried on some of the characters here because I have a few secrets and surprises up my sleeve.**

**However, I'm want to go more interactive with my readers. Write in your suggestions on what you want to see in this sequel, and I will take it into consideration. It'll help me write the later chapters. Thank you guys! :D**

**Oh yeah, you can go to my page for a special poll, and the best part, the names of the remaining chapters for this story! Just a treat for you guys!**


	4. File 04: Collateral Fire Damage

**File 04: Collateral Fire Damage » Volume 2**

**Title based on the movie of the same name.**

**I know, I know. It's been over a year since I updated this story or any story that I have left out. I guess I kind of lost the flare to write. Before, I was just a reader on this site, and I later wanted to try writing to see how it goes. It started off well, but I guess it slowly became harder when I learned I wouldn't have the time of doing this anymore as I got older.**

**But at the same time, I feel rather disappointed in myself that I have all these dedicated readers that want to know the stories being told, where the characters are heading, and how I will wrap some stuff left unanswered from the first story. This and my other stories have always lingered in my head, so without further ado, I give you this long-awaited chapter.**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of Secret Agent Kairi, Vol. 2 are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

**Kairi:** Fire. It burns a bright red-orange glow in front of our eyes and gives off a warm feeling when you get close to it. It does seem calming if you were to just sit and stand in front of it on cold, freezing day while you hear the crackling of the wood.

Kairi woke up to her alarm clock roaring and she slammed it violently to turn off the noise. She rolled around her bed and groaned of pain from the bed sores. She then remembered it was the first day of the new school year. She was a junior now at Tsuki High and wondered what it will be like this time around. Her family was back in Tsuki in their nice little home, but it wasn't the same. A week passed since the disturbing news that Organization XIII knew her identity and she knew there would have to be changes this time around. She thought of having the agency monitor her friends, but thought that a complete invasion of privacy. There had to be boundaries and a line that shouldn't be crossed. Plus, her friends weren't aware of the situation going around them. At least, that's what she thought. She didn't know about their small discovery of the materia or even the fact that Riku had one. But more importantly, she was glad that they were safe and sound.

"Kairi! You up yet?!" Yuffie banged on her door.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and opened the door. "Why are you waking me up? You don't have school anymore."

"Your mom told me to get you," her ninja friend answered. Then the family dog, Hoshi, came barking upstairs. He was wet with bubbles around him and hid himself behind Kairi's feet, soaking it. Soon enough, the girls heard someone running up the stairs and saw that it was Cloud chasing after the dog. "Hoshi still hates taking baths huh?" Yuffie asked.

"That damn dog is gonna get me in trouble!" he said, running after it, but slipped due to the wet floor. "Ugh, why did I agree to wash him myself?"

"He's fine with me when I give him baths," Kairi answered, bending down on her knees. "Guess he only likes me when I do." Hoshi happily barked and licked her face. "See."

"What is going—" Zack opened his door and immediately slipped on the floor. He landed on Cloud just when he was going to get up. "What is the dog doing up here?!" Kairi face palmed herself at the situation. It was only the morning and this mayhem was already happening.

"I'm gonna get ready for school, so enjoy yourselves guys." Kairi left the scene and closed her door while the other three, or four, just looked at each other.

At Namine's house, Xion was eating breakfast in the kitchen. She was still trying to get used to living in a fancy, rich style that it was pretty much overwhelming her. However, she knew she will adapt to it soon. She was already friends with the servants like Namine. After all, they too were like family. While she was eating, Namine came down in her white pajamas, scratching her hair. "Someone's awake now after her late night date with Riku last night."

"Did you spy on us?" she asked, yawning.

"Ok, so Pence and I were bored. We needed a break from looking at those pictures he took last week," her raven haired friend answered.

"Oh yeah, how's your guys' scars? I'm shocked that you guys didn't break anything."

"We're surprised too, but nothing is interesting as that present Riku gave you on that date!" Xion cheered, eyeing Namine's new necklace.

"What? This?" Namine held it between her fingers, feeling its smooth surface as it shined in the light with its green glow. "Yeah, he told me he got it from that meteorite. Must be something special if it came from that and the trouble he went through to get it. Anyways, I'm excited to see Kairi, Sora, and Roxas again. It's been too long since we last saw them." Namine went to her fridge to grab milk and then grabbed a box of cereal and bowl.

"Yep, yep. I may hate school sometimes, but it's the place to socialize with everyone we know! I wonder what's going to happen in our junior year! So many things and so many possibilities!"

Namine poured the milk in her bowl, then the cereal, and finally ate her crunchy breakfast. After one bite, she said, "You know, wasn't it weird to be at that base camp that one night? An agency called Kingdom Hearts and they wouldn't tell us what they were doing out there."

"It's like one of those covert operations that we must not know," Xion replied. "I was expecting them to flash us, so we could forgot about it all, but no, they didn't do that. Kind of wished they did."

"I don't want my memory to be wiped away and replaced by some orders that a man in a black suit told me." Xion was eating her biscuits, but then remembered something. "Mm! Did you tell Kairi what happened to us? I bet she was excited and worried at the same time."

"She was mainly worried when I told her. I guess she's being protective of us after what happened."

"It's great that you two could tell each other almost everything." Namine giggled a little.

"Hehe, yeah. Everything…"

**Kairi:** But it can be dangerous. Playing fire with fire could result into a greater disaster. It can be easily ignited and burn you and if you were to feed it.

Roxas, already dressed in his school uniform, went to Sora's room and was about to knock on it except it was slightly opened already. He slowly opened it to see that his cousin had fallen asleep on his desk with various papers on it. He assumed the spiky brunette was studying the intel and such all night. "It must suck to be an analysis," he told himself and walked deeper inside. "Now how to wake up this guy?" The blond looked around the room, thinking of solutions, and thought of a brilliant plan. He whispered in his ear, "Sora, the baby needs a diaper change."

"No more!" the teenage boy shouted, shooting up, and then groaned in pain. "Ow… what time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready for school," Roxas answered, handing him a small plate of toaster strudel. "Strawberries and cream. Your favorite."

"Thanks." Sora made a big yawned and took a bite out of his sweet breakfast. "Man, how did we get dragged into all this?"

"Do we blame my mom and dad or Kairi?" Roxas asked as the two looked at each other, thinking about an answer.

"Kairi," they both said.

"Well, I joined, so I could protect Kairi, and you joined to enjoy for the awesome action," Sora pointed out. "Too bad you are too scared to do some things. You can take a bad guy's life, but not jump from high heights."

"You think we'll get missions when we're in school? It feels like it with Kingdom Hearts looking into the people who posses these magical abilities that we learned. Do you remember what my mom said?" Sora tried to remember what he read in the reports. It was very detail, yet the information stretched like a mile on a road.

"I remember reading that there are many types to it. The scientist have listed a set of materia that attacks, heals, and inflicts statuses. They're still generating a full list of materia and possible new ones. The ones we did are what we could only gather at the site."

"Interesting. Care to name a few?"

"Well, there is fire, ice, water, lighting, cure, or whatever. There was too much to memorize that my brain was going to explode. It was all too much and I thought getting homework was worse."

"Sounds like those video games we play, but I can't remember the name of it," Roxas recalled. He tried to think of it, but nothing came to his mind, so he brushed it off. "Anyways, get ready for school you lazy bum. It's gonna be great seeing the others again."

"Says you. You just want to see Namine," Sora shot at him.

"True, but I have Yuffie to help me out with that situation."

"And Kairi is okay with this?"

"I don't know. She seems happy that Namine is with Riku, but I'm not."

"If only you felt the real thing before this happened," Sora muttered under his breath. Good thing Roxas didn't hear it. Sora rummaged through his messy desk and tried to organize the files before he got ready. He later came across the section of those who had powers, yet they weren't aware of it. When he came across Luneth's file, he rolled his eyes and went to the next one. The person's name was Terra Branford and it sounded familiar to him. He tried to remember and it came back to him. Kairi told him she had a friend of the same name, so it was no doubt that it was the same girl.

**Kairi:** It can grow and grow before it completely consumes you in its flames.

Kairi came downstairs with her backpack, ditching the messenger one, and took a seat at the table to eat some breakfast. "Hello family," she said and looked at everyone: her mom and dad, her best friend Yuffie, her godfather Cloud, and her dog Hoshi. Her mom served her french toast with eggs and a glass of orange juice. Everyone else had the same. "As much as the thought of going back to school thrills me, what are we going to do now?"

"We've been over this Kairi, we just have to be more aware of our surroundings more than ever," her mom assured her. "Thankfully, with the city being in repair still, we have informed the government about installing surveillance cameras everywhere to ensure safety and security."

"That sucks," Yuffie dryly said. "Guess no one has much of a privacy anymore."

"We've been in the headlines for weeks now Yuffie," Cloud said. "The only thing going through people's minds is to make sure they feel safe."

"I think I rather have a zombie apocalypse," Yuffie replied.

"What is with your generations and zombie apocalypses?" Zack wondered.

"Is just a thing dad," Kairi said.

"Remember now, things will be easier than they were last year," Aerith informed her daughter. "With the help of Leon and Rinoa, you guys can leave whenever you're given a mission, but your identities are still a secret to everyone, especially your friends. Sora and Roxas know and so do you. "Now, despite all these shocking revelations, I need to go out with Aqua. Our weddings are still a go."

"Do you really think that's such a great idea considering everything that's going on?" Kairi was curious. "What if the Organization planned to ruin it, thinking it was a great opportunity?"

"And if they do, they're going down and you know when Aqua is furious, all hell breaks loose. There's no stopping here." Everyone looked at her and agreed with one another by nodding their heads and mumbling the word yes or yeah. "If killing Terra's father caused all this mayhem, imagine if they ruined the weeding. It would create utter chaos." Aerith sat down on the table before continuing on. "Imagine the outrageous things she would make us do."

"Oh god, I don't wanna know." Yuffie shallowed in her food. "You know what, I'm gonna go. Kairi, let's drop you off to school now."

"Yeah…" Kairi slowly got up, getting her stuff. "We're gonna go and you guys enjoy planning the wedding. Let us now if Aqua copes some crazy plan." The two walked out of the kitchen with the adults seeing them out. Once they were out, the let out their breaths. "Man, what is with women and weddings? And I'm a girl." The two girls continued on while they talked.

"I think it's a Cinderella thing where the bride turns into a bridezilla."

"The Bluebird is already one. I think the madness is kicked up a notch." Yuffie got out the car keys and pressed the button to unlock the car. As Kairi got in, she said, "Besides, we just get be there and look pretty."

"Do you think Cloud still has a thing for your mom?" Yuffie asked, turning on the car, shifted the gear, and backed up.

"I don't know. When my dad was gone, I was kind of hoping Cloud to be mines. Now I don't know anymore." Kairi scanned her surroundings, feeling the warmth of her neighborhood. It's been a while since she was here. Now, she was back, and the girls were driving away.

"Oh my gosh, it's like the Roxas-Riku-Namine love triangle, except this time, we're not sure of what to make it."

"Yeah, I heard you were helping Roxas with that. Is it really necessary to do that? Namine is happy and I'm happy that she's with Riku. He's been nothing, but good with her. I mean, he told her to stay away from the site even if his life was endangered… but yeah. Can't blame him since Namine told me it was Xion's idea. I'm gonna kill that girl."

"Now Kairi, just play dumb. You're good at that and you don't even have to try," Yuffie laughed.

"What?!"

Kairi: And you would be amongst the ashes. You can't really stop it unless you knew where it originally started or it would continue and create a chain reaction that connects to it.

In another place of an underground facility, Vexen had googles on as he was working on his latest technology. It was a rather strange device. Sparkes flew from it as he was smirking at himself of his latest invention except for one thing. Demyx walked inside and asked the mad scientist what he was making. "It's gonna be perfect when we intervene in that little girl's life. Now buzz off, I'm in the middle of finishing it." Demyx scoffed at him and walked away while Axel and Saix walked in.

"What was that about?" Axel asked.

"Has anybody in this group heard of privacy?" Vexen asked, stopping on his device and removed his goggles.

"So what the heck are you working on?" the red hair man asked, and then he saw the device, which look nothing more than a headset.

"Fool, this will be the perfect device. I just need to test it on a few subjects and it'll be perfect."

"And who do you have in mind exactly? Saix wondered. Vexen had one person in mind.

A girl with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and in a school uniform that differed from Tsuki High, was walking by herself in her neighborhood. She held her books close to her chest and had a shoulder bag on her right. As she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." It was a girl that was slightly younger than her and she had short brown hair, and behind her were two other girls.

"Oh my god! Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" the blonde asked.

"The name's Selphie and—hey… do you go to Tsuki Academy?" the short brown hair girl asked.

"U-uh yes. Why?"

"Ugh, stupid school and your snooty rich kids, thinking you guys are better than us," Selphie spatted. "I bet you're no different than the others that I've met." The blonde couldn't help, but flinch at her words as she kept ranting on and on about her school. She didn't say a word because she was too scared to say anything. She barely interacted anyone at school and she had to bump into a public school mean girl. "And another thing—"

"Please stop," she begged. "I don't care what you have to my school, but can't you just leave me be?"

Selphie gasped as she about to slap her, but unknowingly, the girl quickly reacted and grabbed her wrist. Before she knew it, a small flame bursts out, causing the blonde to immediately let go while Selphie screamed in pain at the burn with her minions putting it out for her. The girl froze at what she had done unintentionally and ran away.

**Kairi:** Because you won't be the only thing that gets burn in the end.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

Kairi was dropped off by Yuffie and waved her goodbye. She took a look at her school and took a huge breath in and then out. It still looked the same as ever with the five-story building that was shaped as an upside down 'U', the gym, the soccer field, the swimming pool, the "relax zone", and of course the parking lot. However, there was a new addition. The land was expanded, so to the left of the gym was the new auditorium where a skywalk connected to the two on the second floor. Also, the students no longer had to move to other classes. The teachers do this time. Anyways, Kairi happily walked on the school grounds and saw the beautiful fountain, bursting out water from the top. There were also students around the area, wearing their uniforms. The girls with white polo shirts, dark navy vest, and a plaid skirt. The boys had black gakurans with some open, revealing their white shirts inside. "Oh, it's good to be back," she said, till she tripped… again, causing a few laughs near her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Xion asked, helping her up.

"I can't believe it happened again," Kairi pouted, dusting herself off. "And hello Xion," she continued, and saw her blonde friend behind her. "Namine!" She immediately hugged her and was in joy. "It's so great to see you again! It's been too long!" Then she noticed she had a new necklace on. "Now that's a pretty necklace. Who gave that to you?"

"Riku," she replied. "He gave it to me as a present."

"How thoughtful. You guys doing okay?" Namine nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear." The three girls started to walk towards the front doors while they chattered for the time being.

"This year is going to be so fun! And the best part is that juniors get to go on a winter getaway!" Xion was sure ecstatic.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Every year the junior class go on a trip during the winter," Xion explained. "Most of the time it's a different place here in Japan, but sometimes they go to the same place."

"But it's only for five days," Namine pointed out.

"Five long days! I mean, sure the first day is like some tourist group thing, but after that, we get to have freedom as long as we don't get in trouble," Xion explained. Now, the three were in the school building, and noticed there was also another change.

"Welcome back to school kids!" Ms. Shimizu cheered out of nowhere, making all of them jump in surprise. "Everything looks different huh? Now the lockers are on each floor of each grade. And guess what?! You're all gonna be in my class this year!"

"Yes! I have the best homeroom teacher too!" Xion happily shouted. "My last one was boring."

"You think I'm the best teacher?" the woman asked, gesturing that she was about to 'cry' in terms of joy. "I-I'm so happy to hear that." The girls smiled until she suddenly went dull by saying, "Sucks I have to deal with learning new names. That's a pain in the butt. See ya around kids."

"And there she goes," Kairi said, rolling her eyes, but still found her to be her favorite teacher. She felt a small tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Sora standing in front of her with Roxas on the side of him. "Sora!" She pecked him on the lips and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"I know," he smiled. "Hi Namine and Xion. Where's the rest of everybody?"

"We just got here," Namine answered, and then looked at Roxas. "Nice to see you again Roxas." There was a brief pause after that and their friends kept looking at the two because the two blondes kept staring at each other in the eye. Then it ended when Riku came from behind Namine, wrapping his arms around her, making her scream a little, but not from fear. "Aah! Riku! Nice seeing you too Mister Senior!" Kairi smiled at the scene, but saw Roxas turning away, making her smile drop a little. She looked back at Riku and Namine and saw how happy the two were.

"You guys are too adorable to watch," she admitted, before putting her arms around Sora. "Too bad we're the better couple," she joked, laughing.

"We'll see about that Kairi," Riku fired back as he kissed Namine in front of everyone while picked her up.

"Damn it," she pouted, pushing herself away from her boyfriend. "He won this round."

"We've been together longer, so we win that," Sora told her, and she nodded in agreement.

Finally, the six of them left the area and went to their respected floors. Riku and Namine bid farewell as she went with her friends. Surprisingly, all of their lockers were next to each other. It was as if someone did it intentionally for them to have their own section. There were three other ones, and they assumed it belonged to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Each and everyone one of them asked for their class schedule and they were in the same homeroom, which meant they were gonna to be in the same classes for the whole year except some weren't in the same electives. Sora was still captain of the swimming team, meaning he had an extra class of PE and took a music class with Roxas. Xion had an extra science class for wanting to be a doctor someday and took photography to see why Pence was obsessed with it. Kairi followed Namine's schedule as she managed to get into art with her and Roxas while the other was drama. It seemed she knew why Roxas would take art again as his other elective was music class.

"So I see we get through our main classes first and then end with our two electives each day," she explained to her friends. "I'm so glad mines is like Namine's schedule."

"Me too. I didn't have any classes with you when I met you, so it's good," she said.

"I'm a little hungry, so who wants to come with to the cafe to grab a bite?" Sora asked and Namine raised her hand.

"You ate breakfast already," Xion recalled.

"Still hungry," the artist sadly admitted, looking down on the ground. Sora laughed and told her to go with him. She walked by him as the two went downstairs, passing by other students, until Namine felt a sudden shock at herself as bad memories of that night flashed in her head. She stumbled in fear a bit that she almost fell on a step, but Sora caught her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, of course I am," she lied. She didn't want him to be worried about her. She felt like she would easily trouble anybody if she did told someone, but she didn't know how to put it. They continued to walk to the cafeteria, but Namine kept feeling a wreck with each step as she remembered the moment she was dragged across these very hallways by a creepy being, screaming for help. She twitched a few times at the thought, but Sora didn't notice because he was in front of her, causally guiding her to the cafeteria.

"Isn't fun to back at school?" Sora asked, trying to start a conversation.

"H-huh?" she startled at his question.

"We get to see everyone and we get to enjoy the fun activities that await us. Too bad we have to do homework and stuff," he complained.

"Y-yeah. It sucks," she muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"And it's nice that I get to be in music with Roxas. I want to try and learn his hobby. What instrument do you think I should try to learn and play?"

"Uhhh… I d-don't know," she hesitated, still shuddering from the flashes of her memory as it kept replaying over and over, as if she was reliving the scarred moment. The moment that nearly ended her life and landed her in the hospital in a terrible condition.

"Roxas is good with a lot things. The piano, the guitar, the flute, the ukelele, and even the drums. Heck, he even has a great voice. Don't you think?"

"O-of course. He's very talented to have such a gift." Despite Sora's admiration for Roxas' talent, it wasn't really helping Namine in two ways. The first way wasn't helping her get her mind off the bad thoughts she was having. The second way was that Sora was making it difficult for Namine to completely get over Roxas. She couldn't deny it. She still had lingering feelings for him and with her friend saying all these nice stuff about him doesn't make it any better. She liked Roxas not only for his handsome looks, or his great personality, but also his talent. She loved his music and wished to hear more from him again. The thought slightly helped her at ease now until someone accidentally broke one of the classroom's windows. She suddenly screamed and curled up into a ball, shaking in fear. "Namine!" Sora turned around and tried to help her, but nothing. She was trembling on the ground as Sora tried to calm her down. "Namine! What's wrong?! Oh god, please… someone call the nurse!"

"Dude, did I scare her?" a male classmate asked. Obviously he was the one that broke the window.

"Look at me Namine," Sora told her, trying to keep her focused. "You're gonna be okay alright. Help is on the way." She was still in the same state and he looked up to see Kairi and her friends, making their way through the crowd that had gathered around the two. He then looked back at his fragile friend and told her, "Kairi is here. It's gonna be okay."

"K-Kairi?" Namine tried to say, but didn't take a look.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, getting down on the floor as she tried to help her friend up.

"I-I don't know," Sora answered. "We were just talking, a g-glass broke, and she suddenly screamed and fell down onto the ground." Once Kairi managed to get Namine up a bit, she was hugging her.

"Namine, I'm here."

"K-Kairi… I'm so scared… I-I can't breathe." Namine was right. She couldn't. She was rapidly breathing in and out.

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

The fiasco caused quite a commotion around the student body. It was the talk of the school now and the students didn't stop since it was the first day book and this happened in the early morning. Now, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Sora, Xion, and Riku were in the nursing room where the blonde was now back to normal. She was sitting down at the edge of a bed, resting her head on Riku's shoulders since he was sitting right by her. The doors opened and Pence came running inside. "Is she okay?" he quickly asked. "I heard what happened."

"She's fine," Kairi answered and saw Hayner being pushed in by Olette on a wheelchair. She looked at Hayner closer to see a Moogle plushie on his lap.

"We were on our way to school when we got the word, so we went to get plushie to make her feel better," Olette said as she stopped since the two were close enough. Hayner gave her the Moogle and cuddled it into her arms.

"Namine, you should really go home," Xion suggested. "I can meet you back there when school is over and I'll give you all the updates."

"N-no. I can't, I can't when I'm here already."

"Ow! Watch it!" said a familiar voice. Everyone heard it and Kairi pushed away the curtain that was the border of the other bed. "Ugh, it's you."

"Hello Selphie," Kairi bluntly said. It was none other than her arch enemy at school. Her wrist was slightly burned and the nurse was applying bandages to it. "I see you haven't changed one bit. Goodness what happened to your hand?" she continued, not giving a damn about her burnt marks. "Smoking is a very bad thing Selphie. We can get you all the help you need."

"I didn't do anything! I was gonna slap this girl from that pesky academy, but she stopped my hand and magically lit my wrist with fire!" the snotty girl yelled, raising the interests of Kairi, Sora, and Roxas. "Oh! When I see her, I'll make sure to get her back for my inju—ow!" Apparently the nurse 'dropped' her hand by accident.

"Sorry," the nurse flatly said. It was obvious she dropped Selphie's hand on purpose, indicating she didn't like the mean girl either. "You're good to go now." Selphie proudly stood up and left the room with her minions.

"That was a weird story," Olette pointed out. "Magically lit her wrist on fire? She must surely be on drugs."

"Hehe…" Kairi made a nervous laugh. "Yeah. She must be. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk Sora," she continued, walking out of the room.

"What about me?" Roxas asked where Kairi firmly grabbed the front of his uniform, and dragged him out as well. "Hey! That hurts!" By the time they left the room, they strayed a bit off from the nurse office and into the library to whisper to each other. "You need to handle your girlfriend Sora. She's got a mean grip."

"Oh shut up. You heard Selphie! There was a girl out there who used magic and its fire. That's a very high threat to society. We need to do something today."

"You expect us beginners to do a mission on the first day?" Roxas asked, not liking the idea.

"You knew this was gonna happen, so it might as well start now," Kairi replied. "I know. I don't want to leave the others, but they need to take care of Namine, and we need to save others."

"Ok, but can we at least give them some excuse?" Sora informed the two. "It would be rude of us to just leave unexpectedly."

"Cool! Let me do that!" Kairi was about to go, but were pulled back by her boyfriend and friend at the same time.

"No, no, no, no," Sora said. "You are the worse liar I know. I'm still surprised I was fooled that you were an agent, so I'll tell them."

"Heeyyy… I find that offensive… even if it's true," Kairi pouted, crossing her arms while Sora just softly patted her head." Kairi and Roxas went to the principal, Ms. Heartilly, about a mission and she granted them to leave and that she'll take care of the rest with the help of Leon. Sora simply told their friends that there was a family emergency and bought it. Soon after that, they left to inform the agency, and went to get prepared of what was to come.

Moments later, the three got out of their uniforms, and into causal clothing. They were in once was Leon's office, which Aqua took over as hers. "Your job is to bring back the subject safely to us," she sternly said, walking past the three. "Agent Hikaru, this will be your first day out on the field as we need your help including the two of you." She eyed her son and Kairi and looked forward and didn't look at her in the eye. All of sudden, the elevator door opened and a worn out Yuffie came out of it, breathing heavily. "Correction: four."

"S-sorry I'm late!" the ninja let out. "There was some crazy traffic. Something about some accident on the freeway." Aqua raised her eyebrow at the news.

"This is more serious than we thought. Get equipped and out there asap! The organization may be onto this."

"B-but wait? Isn't there any intel on this?" Kairi asked while being dragged by her boyfriend.

"Sorry, but I didn't get the time to do it. Now let's go," Sora answered, pulling her into the elevator as she rolled her eyes and made a sigh.

Right outside in the city, on the freeway, there was crazy traffic and a long line of cars close to each other that were eastbound. Apparently, a gas truck had tumbled over on the road, covering four of the five lines, which meant that the cars had to merge to get out of it. People were tired, yawning, honking, or flat out bored to be stuck in the mess. On a bus, a blonde girl was sitting in the back, pondering on what she did earlier this morning by setting a student's hand on fire. "Oh no… what have I done?" she whispered. "Where did that come from me? Was it really me?" She examined her hand, but it looked as nothing was wrong with it. In a quick moment, she heard the rapid whirls of a helicopter's blade drawing near, so she looked out the window to see one.

Up in the sky was actually selected members of Organization XIII who were planning on capturing her. How they detected her was due to one of Vexen's new inventions, a materia detector. The one piloting the hovercraft was none other than Axel. "Now, isn't kind of obvious to be doing this during the day?" he curiously asked.

"Our priority is to capture the girl before Kingdom Hearts does," Saix informed him, sitting in the seat next to his pyro friend. The man got out of his seat and walked on over the open door with a frighten Demyx and a stone face Lexaeus. "Ugh, why did we bring you?" he scoffed at the sight of the scaredy cat.

"I-I don't think… I can do this," Demyx stuttered. "I'm just gonna back to my seat and let–" Lexaeus brick body interrupted his actions and the man just pushed him in one swift motion out of the helicopter, and jumped off as well.

Back on the bus, a large thud was heard on the roof, startling the passengers. They heard a few footsteps and then there was a pause of silence. Before they knew it, a large-axe sword slices in between the bus as the passengers screamed and panicked as Lexaeus jumped in while Demyx fell flat on his face when coming in. "Ow…" the boy groaned. "Ohkay… is there a Terra Branford on board? Anybody?" Demyx looked at everybody and they all shook their heads, except one.

"I'm Terra Branford," the girl answered, getting up from her seat.

"Uh yes. You're gonna have to come with us," Demyx ordered. "Just come and nobody will get hurt."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Terra was now cautious, considering the fact that one of them spilt the bus roof in half.

"Don't worry little girl." Demyx started to make his way to Terra It's just a standard procedure that we bring you back to our boss. Now come with us." He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her against her will, but she resisted.

"No! Let me go!"

"Don't make it harder than it is."

"I said: let me go!" she furiously yelled out, getting of his grip and unwillingly swished her arm at him, sending a fireball at him, which shot him out of the window. Terra gasped at what she did and people stared at her, starting to fear the girl of what she just did. "No… that wasn't me… I mean it was, but… oh no."

"Let's go miss," Lexaeus demanded, approaching the teenage girl, and grabbed on her wrist. He easily dragged her even though she tried her best to get out of his grip, but the bulked up man didn't move a single budge. The pain of the man's tight grip was getting to hurt that she wished someone would save her, but the passengers probably thought she was freak already and had to be taken away.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Your ability to use fire at your will," Lexaeus bluntly explained.

"Magic! I don't remember anything about me being that special. I think I would've known that I could do such a thing. Now let me go!" Without noticing, she used her other hand to create fire and threw a fireball at the man's face, creating a burning sensation on him as he cried in pain. This made him release his grip and Terra made a run for it by forcing herself off the bus and into the lanes of numerous cars, making her way to the gas truck to prevent any harm to any of the people around her, even though she knew it would be risky since she can't control her new fond powers.

"Demyx! Get her!" Lexaeus shouted.

"On my way!" the goofball cheered and started to chase her down.

On the other side of the freeway that was westbound, Yuffie was driving the car with the others and they saw the line of cars cramped up together. She was going over 60 miles per hour and she wasn't planning on stopping until she saw trouble. Surely, all of them once saw Terra passing through some cars while she was running away from Demyx. "Aah! It's Terra! I need to save her!" Kairi cried out, opening the sun roof to get ready to make a leap to the other side.

"Kairi! What the heck are you doing?!" Sora called out. "This is dangerous!"

"Heh, this is nothing," Kairi smirked and aimed her grappling hook with her left hand and shoots it as it hits a lamp light. She pulled the trigger as the grappling pulled her off the car roof and did a flip as she landed onto another car's roof.

"And there goes your super girlfriend," Roxas rolled his eyes. "So how are getting to the other side Yuffie?"

"I didn't think that far, but I know there's an exit coming up, so we'll see Kairi again. She can handle herself," the ninja explained.

Once Kairi was on the other side, she jumped down from the car she was on and started to sprint down to save her longtime friend, whom she hadn't seen in a long time. It's been five years since they last saw each other and ten since they met. She and Kairi were little girls when they met. She had lost her memory when she was rescued by Kingdom Hearts from an evil monarch empire. She doesn't remember anything of her past life or even her parents. Kairi felt terrible that someone had to go through that at such a young age. Eventually, as Terra grew older, the agency decided to let her live with a family that they could trust to protect her in case anything were to happen.

Kairi kept on running as she was catching up. "Terra!" She came to a close halt as an axe sword came swinging her way, leaving a huge crack in the cement. "Whoa! What the hell are you?!" She saw that it was Lexaeus as he removed his weapon from the road. "Tough guy huh?" She threw a couple of punches and kicks, but he never showed signs of weakness or pain. He was tough as a rock from the last time she encountered him. "Ugh! Don't you feel anything at all?!"

"Heh, weakling," he sternly said, as he stopped her incoming punch and grabbed it firmly. Kairi was struggling to his immense strength, starting to feel the pain in her arm. He took her hand, spun her around, and then threw her across the road as she screamed and landed hard on a car's roof. She groaned in agony as she had a scar on her left cheek and felt the headache in her head. Soon enough, she started to hear the citizens panic as some started to get out of their cars and run the opposite direction from the scene.

"I swear… there better be materia to weaken this guy because I'm sick of his stupid strength," she whined, but noticed he unintentionally threw her closer to Terra as she was actually heading her way. "Terra…" she softly whispered, trying to get up from the wreckage she was on.

"Kairi?" Terra shouted as she spotted her. "Oh my god! Why are you here? You're hurt," she explained, as the blonde examined her longtime friend.

"What's the matter? Too slow to run?" Demyx asked.

Terra grew frustrated and started to help up Kairi. "Come on. We need to get out of here." She took Kairi's left arm and draped it over her shoulder and pulled her out. She used her right arm to pull Kairi as the girl had enough power to walk, but she still would have to be dragged. A few people coming their way were slowing their progress, which made the situation harder than it already was. "We finally get to see each other and this is what happens."

"Haha, yeah. Guess that's what happens when you're a part of Kingdom Hearts."

"I bet. We're almost past the cars. We just need to get through that truck." Kairi wasn't that hard to drag along as she didn't weigh that much compared to boys and other girls. As the two make their way, the noticed that the truck started to leak gas, signaling danger.

"We need to hurry and get you out of here," Kairi told her. "I know what you can do."

"You knew I had these powers that I never knew about?"

"No. I heard it when I got to school… and my boyfriend informed me that you held the fire materia."

"Fire materia? How much have I missed since I left?"

"I don't have time now. I'll explain later when help arrives."

"I'll hold you to that." They finally make it past the truck, but were stopped by the police officers who were guiding the cars past it.

"Whoa, what are you doing out here? Can't you see there's been an accident?" the man informed them, and the two rolled their eyes. "We can't let you through."

"But my friend is injured here! And there are two men after me!" Terra shouted. "At least do something!"

"Gotcha!" Demyx grabbed her from behind as Kairi fell to the ground. "I finally caught you!" The policemen drew their weapons and Demyx simply waved his hand as water came out of nowhere, and he aimed it at them, pushing them to the side. "Man, gotta love this stuff."

"Let her go!" Kairi tried to pull herself together as she tackled Demyx down to the floor, including Terra, but she managed to get out of his grip when they touched the ground. However, he tried to pull her back, and she struggled while he was in Kairi's arms.

"Let go me! I'm not having this again!" Once again, her hand glowed bright red, and she unintentionally used fire magic. Kairi let go and dodged the attacked while it hit Demyx except he quickly created a water shield to prevent any harm to him. However, a small piece of fire managed to fly past him and it lit up the gas that was leaking. "Oh no…"

**~ • Secret Agent Kairi • ~**

Yuffie, Sora, and Roxas took a nearby exit to get to other side except they knew they would be caught in traffic, so Yuffie's plan was a bit crazy, even for her. She sped up a ramp, which was actually an exit for the westbound lane, to get back on the freeway to catch up with Kairi, going the wrong way. "Yuffie! You're gonna kill us!" Sora shouted in fear. He and Roxas were actually holding on to each other for dear life from the sight of the incoming cars.

"Oh shut up you babies," Yuffie snapped. "This is what you call great driving! And you men make crack jokes about women drivers. Pssh, I like to see you do this." She shifted into higher gear and slammed the pedal with her foot. "Hang on! This is going to get rough."

Back at the upcoming trouble, the piece of fire landed on the gas and lit up the fuel. "Oh, shoot," Kairi panicked. People were starting to run as the fire quickly blazed to the gasoline and it ignited, knocking anyone down who were nearby, including Kairi and the others. It soon created a chain reaction with the cars as they slowly start to explode one by one. Kairi's ear were ringing and a massive headache was killing her. Her vision was a bit of a blur, but she saw Terra slowly get up, raising her right arm, and it seemed she was preventing the fire to go any further. It indeed stopped as the fire slowly started to disperse. Terra looked like she was struggling to control as she made a few grunts and used her left hand to keep her right arm steady.

"I-I did it…" Terra slowly let out until she felt weak and got down on her knees. Kairi managed to pull herself together and went to her friend's aide.

The two Organization members saw this happen and were astonished at the sight, but it was shortened when Yuffie came in as she slammed on her brakes and swerved to the right, slamming them with the side of the car, sending them across the highway. "Hey! You girls need some help?" Yuffie asked, flashing a smile at Kairi and Terra. "Get in now!" she continued as she opened the passenger door in the front for Kairi as Roxas opened his for Terra. Both slowly get inside and try to rest while they left the scene.

Back at the school, the day was almost ending for the students as it was the last class. The day was going normal as usual, but with the absence of the three who left for a mission. Unfortunately, only a select few knew why they left early while their friends had no idea of who they really were now. Namine was trying to get back to being normal, however, there was nothing normal of what she was feeling. The incident in which she was attacked still plagued her. No matter how many times she tried to pay attention to the teacher, she would recall of what happened earlier this morning, and it lead to quick flashbacks of that night she was attacked. Her parents were not around, but her friends are around to help her. It was just a shame that half of them were not around at the moment, even if Riku is her boyfriend. She looked down and touched the necklace that he gave her. She felt warm for a bit and genuine of the gift and have to remember he truly cared about her. Before she knew it, the class bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was hoping to leave with Kairi after drama class, but she wasn't around. She packed her stuff and left the room in a haste, feeling the need to go back home. "Running off?" Riku asked. He was already waiting for her at the door.

"Oh hey Riku. I didn't know you were gonna wait for me."

"Since Kairi isn't here today, I thought I pick you up and we eat some ice cream before I take you home." She smiled and took his hand.

"Then let's go."

Kairi and Terra were being treated for their wounds in the medical wing of Kingdom Hearts because bringing them to the hospital would raise a lot questions of their involvement of the incident. Kairi had some bandages while Terra was still feeling weak and fragile. The two were able to walk and took a seat on a couch to talk to each other. "It's been years since I last saw you and I never imagined that this would be how we meet again. You saved me back there."

"No… you did… and it was all my fault," Terra sadly admitted.

"Hey look, you didn't about any of these magical powers. It was beyond your control to even do something like what you did earlier today."

"But I put so many people in danger, including you."

"Look," Kairi took her hands as she continued to ease her mind. "That blaze could've killed everyone on that freeway, but you… you Terra Branford took the initiative to do something about it. You have a power within you whether you know or not and took the courage to stop it. Remember that. You did save lives today. Those two men only wanted and cared about your power and nothing else. They were willing to get you even if it meant hurting people in the process."

"I-I don't know what to think anymore," Terra stammered.

"Don't. Nothing is really normal. Heck, life isn't normal. And if it was, then there must be something wrong with the world."

"I'm not the only one with this kind of power huh?" Terra got from her seat and looked out the window to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah, there are more out there. More in Tsuki that could endanger others and themselves and it our job to stop it before it does any harm. We have some leads on who has what based on the intel I managed to get from the Organization's hideout. The discovery has lead us to take things seriously now."

"And what about those around you?" Terra asked, turning to her. "Do you believe they're really safe now after all the city incident?"

"They've already been involved and hurt because of that moment. I nearly lost my boyfriend, my friends, and my dad. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to any of them because I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"You can't save everyone Kairi. My parents are gone and I have no recollection of how and why it happened. All I remember was that you guys saved me from a collapsing empire that no one has much info on. Everything was burned down to the ground."

"I know. Keeping my agent identify has become harder than I thought and the Organization knows who I am and will do whatever it takes to hurt me and those that I love."

"Just know you're not fighting this battle alone. I'm gonna help by learning how to use and control my newfound powers."

"Hmph, then I guess you should meet another person who thinks the same thing." Coincidentally, Luneth opens the door to the room and sees the two girls eyeing him already. "Meet Luneth. As you can see here, whenever we find people similar to you, we do want them to practice their powers, so we can bring down the Organization."

* * *

**I'll just end like that because this chapter is getting rather lengthy. Then again, I kind of do want each chapter to be long to keep it detailed on dialogue and the scenes I'm trying to paint for your viewing. Thank you to those who favorite and alerted this story in the past months despite the lack of updates.**


End file.
